Un espoir pour Kakashi
by hokageminato
Summary: Le pays de la terre s'est allié à l'Akatsuki et est désormais en guerre contre Konoha. Kakashi et ses trois élèves, Naruto, Sakura et Saï partent en mission pour éliminer des ninjas ennemis quand ils tombent sur une bien mystérieuse jeune femme. Qui est-elle, d'où vient-elle et pourquoi a-t-elle remplit leur mission à leur place? Kakashi est bien décidé à trouver des réponses.
1. Une nouvelle mission

**Salut à tous!**

_Bon pour commencer il est de mon devoir de préciser que les personnages et le monde de Naruto ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas puisqu'ils sortent tout droit de l'imagination sans frontière du très grand Masashi Kishimoto! En revanche le personnage d'Asahi est de moi ainsi que le déroulement de l'histoire!_

_Ensuite je tiens à dire que ceci est ma première fanfic alors je vous demanderez s'il vous plaît d'être un tout petit peu indulgent! Même si je ne crache pas sur les critiques, bonnes ou mauvaises, toujours utiles pour s'améliorer! Eh oui on apprend de ses erreurs!_

_Pour finir Rating M (mature) pour un lemon qui arrivera bien vite!_

_Sur ce je vous souhaite à tous une agréable lecture et j'espère un bon moment!_

* * *

**_._**

* * *

**Chapitre 1  
**

Quatre hommes masqués marquèrent un stop dans leur course aux premières lueurs de l'aube.

« Nous arrivons à la frontière du pays du feu. Notre mission commence maintenant, soyez sur vos gardes! » Souffla celui qui semblait être leur chef.

Les trois subordonnés acquiescèrent silencieusement, ils fouleraient bientôt le territoire ennemi et en ces temps de guerre, mieux valait rester attentif.

.

**-Trois jours plus tôt.-**

Une porte s'ouvrit à la volée et une femme, qui en apparence devait avoir trente ans, se réveilla en sursaut, les yeux bouffis et de l'encre plein la joue.

« Tsunade Obaaaa-chaaan! Toujours en train de dormir! Alors quand est-ce qu'on part en mission?!

-Naruuuuuto! » Le pauvre blond n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner que sa coéquipière aux cheveux roses le propulsa contre un mur d'un seul coup de poing.

« Aïe! Mais Sakura...!

-Respecte tes aînés et surtout Tsunade-sama! »

Naruto et Sakura continuaient de se chamailler sous le regard blasé de leur camarade brun.

La blonde mal réveillée soupira, pourquoi fallait-il qu'on l'interrompe toujours pendant sa sieste? Et pourquoi ce sale gamin de Naruto préférait à chaque fois envoyer la porte valser plutôt que d'y toquer comme tout le monde?

« Hokage-sama! » Un homme d'à peine trente ans entra à son tour dans la pièce circulaire. Il avait des cheveux gris de nature, en bataille au-dessus de sa tête, retenus par un bandeau frontal à l'effigie de Konoha qui cachait son œil gauche.

« Kakashi bonjour! Je vous ai fait appeler pour une mission de rang A, il semblerait d'après mon informateur infiltré au conseil du Tsushikage que plusieurs ninjas d'élite du village caché d'Iwa soient en route pour le pays du feu et plus précisément Konoha. Nous ne sommes pas certains du but de leur mission mais une chose est sûre nous devons les arrêter. Je ne laisserai pas des shinobis ennemis se déplacer librement sur nos terres! Leur nombre nous est inconnu c'est pourquoi je préfère ne pas prendre de risque et envoyer deux équipes pour éliminer ces gêneurs, vous partirez donc demain matin en direction de la frontière nord-ouest du pays avec l'équipe de Gaï qui devrait rentrer au village d'un moment à l'autre. »

Le blond et la rose qui avaient arrêté de se chamailler écoutaient maintenant attentivement l'Hokage.

« Ahh génial! Ça fait un bail qu'on n'a pas fait de mission en compagnie de Lee et Neji! » S'exclama Naruto.

Sakura aussi était contente, Tenten était une de ses très bonnes amies. Tsunade ne prit pas en compte l'interruption de Naruto et continua,  
« Kakashi,je te nomme capitaine de mission.

- Bien, ce sera tout Hokage-sama?

- Oui vous pouvez disposer. »

Le lendemain matin, sept personnes attendaient dans le froid hivernal aux portes de Konoha.

« Ça fait une heure qu'on l'attend! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait bon sang! »

Kakashi Hataké arriva comme à son habitude marchant d'un air nonchalant, un livre dans la main droite, la gauche dans une poche.

« Kakashi-sensei vous êtes en retard! » S'écrièrent Sakura et Naruto d'une seule voix.

L'argenté sourit l'air à la fois gêné et amusé en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

« Ah mais c'est parce qu'en chemin j'ai croisé une vieille dam...

- Ne racontez pas de bobards! » Le coupèrent-ils en cœur comme tous les matins ce qui fit sourire leur professeur.

« Kakashi mon éternel rival! Une mission en ta compagnie pour pouvoir une fois encore m'opposer à toi dans toute la fougue de notre jeunesse! » Un grand brun à la coupe au bol vêtu de son éternelle tunique verte moulante et de chaussettes oranges remontées jusqu'en haut des chevilles, prit la pause du "nice guy", un bras tendu en avant, pouce en l'air, l'autre main sur la hanche, ses dents blanches éclatantes à la lueur d'un coucher de soleil. Une goutte de sueur coula le long de la nuque de la plus part des ninjas présents, tandis qu'une mine désespérée apparaissait sur leurs visages. Il ne changera donc jamais?!

« Le score actuel est de cinquante-neuf à cinquante-huit en ta faveur mais plus pour longtemps! Moi Gaï Maïto, fauve de jade de Konoha je te défie Kakashi Hataké d'éliminer plus d'adversaires que moi au court de cette mission! Si j'échoue je devrai escalader quarante fois la falaise des Hokage sans les pieds et avec qu'une seule main! Qu'en dis-tu?

- Kakashi?

- Hein quoi tu me parlais Gaï? Désolé! » Une masse verte s'écrasa au sol sous le choc de la réplique. Kakashi s'était à nouveau replongé dans son livre laissant son compagnon s'exciter tout seul comme à son habitude!

Et les huit ninjas partirent vers l'ouest.

.

**-Deux jours plus tard.-**

Kakashi s'arrête net sur une branche invitant les autres à faire de même.

« Je ressens quelque chose d'étrange, Neji dis-moi ce que tu vois à dix heures avec ton Byakugan.

- A environ huit kilomètres, trois ninjas sont en train de se battre, deux hommes sont déjà à terre, j'ai comme l'impression que ce sont les shinobis que l'on recherche! » Répondit l'intéressé aux longs cheveux brun et aux yeux de nacres. En effet le jeune Hyûga grâce à ses pupilles spéciales avait une vision à 360° et pouvait voir à travers la matière.

« Un combat c'est bien ce que je pensais.

- Mais qui pourrait les avoir déjà stoppé? » Demanda Saï, révélant par la même occasion la question que tout le monde se posait intérieurement.

« Je ne sais pas mais ça ne présage rien de bon! En route, nous verrons cela sur place! Et veillez à bien dissimuler votre présence tant que nous ne sommes pas certains de l'identité de ces cinq personnes et de leurs intentions à notre égard! » Kakashi connaissait bien la guerre et savait pertinemment que l'ennemi de votre ennemi n'était pas forcément votre ami.  
Ils reprirent donc leur chemin, accélérant un peu plus l'allure.

.

**-Pendant ce temps un peu plus loin.-**

Une jeune fille était aux prises avec deux adversaires de haut niveau, l'un utilisait l'élément eau et l'autre la foudre. Ils avaient réussis à la repousser jusqu'à la rivière, si ils combinaient leurs attaques elle y passerait, c'était certain, il fallait qu'elle trouve une ouverture pour éliminer l'un des deux au plus vite. Mais elle n'eut même pas le temps de finir de penser que ce qu'elle craignait arriva, un de ses adversaire lança un jet d'eau qui grandissait de plus en plus en direction de la jeune fille pendant que le deuxième envoyait un éclair dans la même direction, elle ne pourrait pas éviter les deux, elle réagit à une vitesse fulgurante et se protégea de l'attaque Raiton grâce à un mur de glace mais se prit la vague de plein fouet, elle en ressortit mal en point mais en vie, c'était déjà ç elle lança une attaque Fuiton qui atteignit l'un de ses adversaires qui avait baissé sa garde. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de bouger le petit doigt il était mort. Il n'en restait plus qu'un mais sa réserve de chakra était presque à sec. Elle avait de quoi lancer une dernière attaque avant de s'effondrer, ses nombreuses blessures n'aidant pas. Elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, elle le savait. Le ninja fonça sur elle et s'en suivit un combat de Taijutsu. Il était extrêmement rapide, le corps à corps était sans aucun doute son point fort alors qu'elle même était épuisée et avait de plus en plus de mal à esquiver les coups de son adversaire qui ne lui laissait pas le temps de former le moindre signe. Une seconde d'inattention lui valut un violent coup de poing dans la tempe suivit d'un coup de genoux dans le ventre qui lui brisa quelques côtes au passage. Elle était à terre, épuisée, sonnée, blessée, elle n'arrivait même plus à bouger, les yeux fermés elle attendait la mort. Mais au moment où il allait l'achever elle ouvrit les paupières, juste à temps pour apercevoir un œil rouge à quelques centimètres de la nuque de son adversaire et un éclair bleu transpercer la poitrine de celui-ci. Elle s'évanouit.

Après avoir examiné le masque que portait l'un des cinq ninjas à terre, une jeune fille du nom de Tenten d'environ dix-sept ans, coiffée de deux macarons châtain sur la tête déclara,  
« Pas de doute ce sont bien les ninjas d'Iwa que l'on était supposé éliminer!

-Mis à part la fille ils sont tous morts! » Continua Neji un brun aux cheveux long attachés en une queue de cheval basse et aux yeux nacrés.

« Je ne sais pas qui est cette jolie jeune fille mais il semblerait qu'elle est remplit notre mission à notre place! Et vu le paysage ils n'y sont pas allé de main morte! » Renchérit un Gaï miniature.

« Sakura en tant que ninja médecin occupe-toi de lui donner les premiers soins. Gaï, Lee, vous êtes les plus rapides retournez à Konoha dès maintenant rapporter la situation à Tsunade-sama. Neji trouve nous un endroit un peu à l'abri avec tes yeux où l'on puisse établir le campement la nuit va bientôt tomber.

-Il y a un terrain près de la rivière, pas trop à découvert à deux ou trois kilomètres. »

« Parfait ça fera l'affaire, Naruto toi et tes clones faîtes le ménage puis rejoint nous, les autres on y va. »

Et chacun effectua sans discuter les ordres de son supérieur.

« Comment va-t-elle? Demanda un peu plus tard Kakashi à son élève.

-La plus part de ses blessures sont superficielles mais le dernier coup que lui a infligé ce ninja lui aurait été fatal si nous n'étions pas arrivé à temps, il lui cassé trois côtes et a touché plusieurs de ses points vitaux. Elle devra se reposer un petit bout de temps avant que ça ne guérisse complètement et restera inconsciente pour l'instant, mais elle est hors de danger.

-Bien. Allons aider les autres à poser des pièges autour du campement.

- Je me demande bien qui est cette fille? » Demanda Naruto qui avait finalement rejoint ses compagnons quelques minutes plus tard. « Elle ne porte aucun bandeau ou signe distinctif montrant qu'elle appartient à un village en particulier mais pour vaincre trois ANBU d'Iwa à elle toute seule, c'est forcément une kunoichi de haut niveau, donc bien entraînée! C'est étrange tout de même vous ne trouvez pas? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez Kakashi-sensei? »

_Que tu pose__s__ toujours beaucoup de trop de questions Naruto,_ pensa l'argenté avant de répondre d'une voix blasée,  
« Hmmm je ne sais pas trop je dois dire que ça m'étonne aussi, nous attendrons qu'elle reprenne conscience pour en savoir plus en attendant je veux quelqu'un à ses cotés à chaque instant au cas où elle se réveillerait. Mangeons quelque chose avant de nous reposer, Saï tu prendras le premier tour de garde. »

Ils acquiescèrent perdus dans leurs pensées, se questionnant à propos de cette jeune femme inanimée.

« Elle n'a toujours pas repris connaissance et elle est encore trop faible pour faire le trajet jusqu'au village sans courir le risque d'y rester en chemin. » Résuma Sakura à son sensei après avoir examiné la jeune fille deux jours plus tard.

« Je vois... Néanmoins notre mission est terminée et le village est trop débordé pour voir six de ces meilleurs ninjas attendre en pleine forêt le réveil hypothétique d'une fillette. Sakura a-t-elle encore besoin de tes soins?

- Pas des miens en particulier, elle a besoin de quelqu'un pour changer ses bandages et désinfecter ses plaies mais c'est à la portée de n'importe qui.

- Très bien dans ce cas, Sakura, Naruto, Saï, Neji et Tenten vous rentrez au village, je resterai jusqu'à ce qu'elle se remette de ses blessures et qu'elle soit en état de marcher, ou au moins de parler.

- Mais Kakashi-sensei, vous n'allez pas rester ici tout seul quand même? C'est bien trop risqué, nous ne sommes qu'à quelques kilomètres de la frontière nord-ouest du pays! La plus dangereuse actuellement!

- Naruto tu oublis que tu parles à ton sensei et que tu es censé appliquer ses ordres à la lettre et sans broncher! » Répliqua Neji.

« Et toi tu oublis que je ne laisse pas mes amis en arrière quand ils courent un danger!

- Ne t'en fais pas Naruto, Kakashi-sensei est bien assez expérimenté pour s'en sortir tout seul. » Le rassura la rose.

« Ils ont raison Naruto, ça me touche que tu t'en fasses pour moi mais ça ira! En revanche je voudrais que tu fasses deux clones, un qui restera avec moi, et un qui partira avec vous comme ça en cas de pépin il te suffira de détruire celui qui se trouve à tes cotés pour que celui en ma compagnie me rapporte l'expérience qu'il en aura retiré, je saurai du coup où vous trouvez et la situation dans laquelle vous êtes!

-D'accord mais ça marche dans les deux sens sensei, si vous êtes en difficulté n'hésitez pas à nous le faire savoir!

-Je le ferai ! » Promis Kakashi à Naruto.

Ce dernier rassuré les cinq jeunes partirent une demi-heure plus tard après avoir démonté le campement. Ne laissant là que leur capitaine de mission, la jeune fille et un clone de Naruto.

.

* * *

**.**

* * *

**_Note de l'auteur_**

_Ceci n'était que le prologue mais j'espère que ça vous a donné envie de continuer l'histoire!_

_J'essaie de respecter au maximum le caractère des personnages et j'ai très très envie de torturer Kakashi! Le pauvre va en voir de toutes les couleurs je peux vous le garantir!_

_Tout commentaire est bon à prendre! Alors n'hésitez pas les critiques si elles sont constructives!_

_J'espère vous retrouver pour le prochain chapitre!_

_MAJ: Merci à ma nouvelle bêta _Emeraude noire _pour avoir corrigé les fautes! :)_


	2. Premier contact

**Chapitre 2  
**

Quelques jours passèrent durant lesquels le clone aux cheveux blond montait la garde et le ninja aux cheveux gris s'occupait de l'inconnue. Il n'avait gardé qu'une seule tente, celle dans laquelle était installée la jeune fille et passait jours et nuits à veiller sur elle, il changeait ses bandages et désinfectait ses blessures, l'hydratait et la nourrissait comme il pouvaitle peu de fois où elle reprenait plus ou moins connaissance. Et plus le temps passait, plus les questions se posaient, mais qui était cette jeune kunoichi? D'où venait-elle? Et pourquoi s'en était-elle prit à de tels ninjas? Kakashi allongé à côté d'elle, les mains derrière la tête, son éternel livre orange ouvert sur son torse méditait justement à ce propos, son seul œil visible perdu dans le vague, quand elle se réveilla.

La jeune femme tourna lentement la tête vers l'homme allongé à côté d'elle, c'est au bout de quelques secondes qu'elle prit conscience de la situation et se releva en paniquant, avant de pousser un cri de douleur, Kakashi se tourna vers elle.

« Du calme! Ne vous affolez pas et surtout ne vous levez pas, vos blessures sont encore trop récentes! »

Elle le regarda de haut en bas la rallonger doucement sur la couverture qui leur servait de matelas. C'était un homme d'une trentaine d'années aux cheveux pourtant déjà gris, il portait un masque qui lui cachait tout le bas du visage et un bandeau frontal de Konoha de travers qui dissimulait son œil gauche, l'autre était d'un noir de jais et dépourvu de tous sentiments si ce n'est peut être de l'inquiétude. C'est alors qu'elle s'apaisa un peu. Si cet homme avait voulu la tuer il l'aurait déjà fait.

« Qui êtes-vous? » Demanda-t-elle simplement.

« Je m'appelle Kakashi Hataké, je suis un jônin de Konoha et je ne vous veux aucun mal. » Lui répondit-il avec un sourire que l'on devinait à sa façon enfantine de plisser l'œil droit. « Nous avions pour mission mes compagnons et moi d'éliminer un groupe de ninjas d'Iwa, mais il semblerait que l'on se soit fait devancer! En arrivant ici trois d'entre eux étaient déjà mort et vous vous battiez contre le dernier, c'est moi même qui l'ait achevé, il était déjà sacrément mal en point! D'un autre côté vous aussi, il était impossible de vous transporter dans ces conditions, c'est pourquoi je suis resté en arrière pendant que mes camarades rejoignaient le village. »

La kunoichi le regarda d'un air surpris.

« Pourquoi? »

Kakashi ne s'attendant pas à cette réponse la regarda d'un air gêné, mais qui était donc cette fille? Elle ne lui accordait même pas un peu de reconnaissance pour lui avoir sauvé la vie et soigné par la suite! Il se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux avant de répondre.

« Vous avez tué nos ennemis et étiez sur le point de mourir, je... enfin nous ne pouvions pas vous laisser comme ça, nous ne savons même pas qui vous êtes! Et j'avoue être assez intrigué. De quel village venez-vous? »

Elle hésita, elle était sur le point de répondre mais se ravisa.

« Cela ne vous regarde pas! » Elle avait lâché sa phrase d'un ton sec et cassant comme pour lui rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas amis et qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de se confier à un étranger.

Blessé par le ton de sa voix auquel il ne s'attendait pas, il la regarda quelques secondes impassible avant de sortir de la tente. Il demanda au clone de Naruto de surveiller le campement pendant qu'il allait ramasser du bois pour le feu, la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber et le froid du début de l'hiver commençait à se faire poignant. Il marchait en repensant à sa conversation avec la jeune fille, si on pouvait appeler cela une conversation! En réalité cela avait été plutôt bref, il lui avait expliqué la situation en donnant assez de détails pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait confiance en elle et qu'elle pouvait faire de même, veillant à ne pas en donner trop non plus de peur de mettre Konoha en danger, après tout il ne savait rien de cette fille et si elle continuait comme ça il n'était pas près d'arriver à ses fins. Elle était quand même gonflée, lui qui s'occupait d'elle depuis une semaine, il pensait pouvoir lui soutirer des informations plutôt facilement, en guise de remerciement en quelques sortes, mais il s'était bien trompé! Quelle galère, lui qui avait une réputation de pervers dans tout le village à cause de ses lectures pas nettes, elle était bien surfaite! Décidément il ne comprendrait jamais rien aux femmes et ça l'énervait. Ce qui l'embêtait encore plus c'était de voir à quel point il avait pu être blessé par le ton de sa voix si cassant et rester impuissant face à ça. Il retourna au campement, fit un feu et s'attaqua à la cuisine, il avait péché le matin même quelques truites dans la petite rivière d'à côté et s'appliquait à les faire cuire quand elle sortit à son tour. Il ne se retourna même pas quand il entendit la fermeture éclair de la tente, après tout si elle ne voulait pas parler, il ne parlerait pas non plus. _Mais Kakashi qu'est-ce que c'est que ce comportement de gamin?_ Se demanda-t-il.

Il lui tendit un poisson maintenant bien grillé et mangèrent en silence.

Le lendemain au moment de lui changer ses pansements la kunoichi se mit à brailler refusant catégoriquement qu'il la touche, ce à quoi il répondit que ça faisait une semaine qu'il la touchait pour la soigner et qu'il connaissait le haut de son corps à peu près aussi bien que son livre qu'il relisait inlassablement depuis des années, ce qui n'eut pas l'effet escompté puisqu'il réussit simplement à esquiver de justesse la gifle de la jeune fille. En même temps il était allé un peu loin et il le savait, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle l'énervait! Elle dû finalement se rendre à l'évidence, elle ne pouvait pas changer tous ses pansements toute seule, elle avait besoin de lui et c'est avec une certaine réticence qu'elle accepta finalement son aide.

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'ils vivaient sous cette tente sans s'adresser la parole et le temps commençait à se faire long, Kakashi en avait marre, il ne tirerait rien de cette furie et n'avait qu'une envie retrouver son lit bien chaud et une bouteille de saké! Mais même si elle l'exaspérait il ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser là, seule, fragile et blessée, non c'était décidé, il resterait le temps qu'elle aille mieux. Naruto était rentré depuis longtemps au village et avait exposé la situation à l'Hokage qui lui avait transmis le message grâce à l'un de ses clones: '' Prends tout ton temps Kakashi pour récolter le maximum d'information sur cette fille, en tant de guerre la connaissance est la meilleure des armes! J'espère que ça aboutira sur quelque chose d'intéressant. " Il l'espérait aussi, enfin au début du moins, mais plus le temps passait, plus il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il ne soutirerait aucune information intéressante ou non à cette fille. Il s'était enfin résigné quand une nuit allongés chacun à un bout de la tente se tournant le dos, dans un murmure elle s'adressa à lui,

« Kakashi, c'est bien ça? »

Il ne rêvait pas là, elle venait bien de lui parler?! Héhé c'était lui le gagnant puisqu'il n'avait pas cédé en premier!_ Ah Kakashi cesse de faire l'enfant!_ se dit-il à lui-même. Il était malgré tout très fier de lui, au jeu du plus con il avait gagné!

« Bonne mémoire! » Grogna-t-il finalement.

« Je... je m'appelle Asahi. » Souffla-t-elle si bas qu'il se demandait si ce n'était pas plutôt le bruit du vent dehors qui lui jouait des tours.

« C'est un joli prénom » ne put-il s'empêcher de répondre. Après quoi le rouge lui monta aux joues, heureusement qu'il avait un masque et qu'il était dans le noir et qu'il était dos à elle aussi, accessoirement.

« Merci... Kakashi. » Dit-elle simplement. Il n'essaya pas de comprendre si elle lui disait merci pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle depuis le début ou si simplement elle le remerciait d'apprécier son prénom, il se contenta de lui chuchoter un « de rien », avant de s'endormir, le sourire aux lèvres.

Le lendemain il se réveilla tard, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et quand il se retourna la jeune fille n'était plus là. Il se mit à paniquer. _Merde si elle s'est barrée comment je vais faire? Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Tsunade-sama? Qu'on est resté trois jours sous une tente à ne pas se parler comme deux gosses et que la seule information que j'ai pu en tirer c'est son prénom? Pfff quel pitoyable ninja tu fais Kakashi!_ Et il continua de se maudire intérieurement en s'habillant rapidement mais se détendit d'un coup quand il sortit de la tente.

Elle était là assise près d'un feu et préparait du poisson fraîchement péché en compagnie du clone de Naruto, apparemment ce qu'il disait devait être hilarant puisqu'ils se tordaient de rire tous les deux. Cette vision ne fit qu'empirer sa mauvaise humeur.

« Bonjour! » Lança-t-elle joyeusement. _Tiens elle peut même être polie! Et de bonne humeur en plus! _Se dit-il avant de grommeler un vague « Bonjour. » à son tour.

« Je ne voulais pas vous réveiller, vous aviez l'air de cruellement manquer de sommeil, je me suis occupé du reste à votre place!

- Mais... et tes blessures ça va mieux? » S'inquiéta Kakashi.

« Disons que je ne suis pas prête à affronter un ANBU mais je suis assez en forme pour pécher du poisson et faire un feu! »

Répondit-elle avec un sourire ravageur quand elle perçu l'appréhension dans la voix ninja.

_Je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point elle était belle! _Se dit-il tandis qu'elle reprenait sa conversation avec le clone. _Non mais qu'est-ce que je raconte-moi?! Reprends-toi Kakashi, elle doit avoir à peine dix-huit ans! Soit dix ans de moins que toi!_ _N'empêche que..._ Elle devait faire environ un mètre soixante-dix, elle était bien faite: de jolis seins ni trop gros, ni trop petits, de ceux qui tiennent juste dans la paume de votre main, de belles hanches bien galbées, des bras fins et musclés, des jambes interminables, un ventre plat, une peau légèrement halée, de longs cheveux châtain clair attachés en une queue de cheval haute, laissant découverte sa nuque et ses clavicules délicates, des traits fins et gracieux, une voix mélodieuse, un rire doux et des yeux marron clair qui rappelaient la couleur de l'or, plus envoûtant encore que le Sharingan. Elle était belle c'était évident mais il ne l'avait jamais vu sourire avant cela, et mon Dieu quel sourire, ça changeait tout. C'était un sourire à la Naruto si sincère et si enivrant que ça vous redonnait la pèche en moins de deux. Il regarda les deux jeunes rire en face de lui, il émanait d'eux un tel éclat, dégageant une telle chaleur qu'ils en feraient pâlir le soleil lui-même, décidément elle portait bien son prénom!* Les voir comme ça lui réchauffait le cœur mais d'un autre coté il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'ils allaient sacrément bien ensemble et à cette idée Kakashi perdit tout appétit. Il ne finit pas sa part et préféra entamer une ronde aux alentours du campement pour garantir leur sécurité, laissant ainsi les deux jeunes papoter tranquillement.

Bientôt le clone apparut et Kakashi lui demanda,

« As-tu récolté des informations intéressantes à propos de cette fille Naruto?

- Asahi est vraiment étonnante, vous devriez lui parler sensei.

- Je n'y manquerai pas si elle-même est d'accord.

- Elle le sera, elle m'a avoué avoir confiance en vous. »

Il ne répondit rien face à cette remarque et parti en direction du feu laissant le blond se charger du tour de garde. Quand il arriva en face de la jeune fille elle lui adressa un sourire à faire perdre la tête, alors malgré sa mauvaise humeur il ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre en plissant son œil droit, sa façon bien à lui de sourire. Il s'assit en face d'elle et lui demanda avec sérieux et intérêt,

« Dis-moi Asahi, qu'est ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis? Pourquoi ce renversement de situation si soudain?

- J'ai rarement l'occasion de cohabiter avec des gens alors je me méfie un peu trop des autres. Mais j'ai finis par comprendre que vous ne me vouliez que du bien. Alors je me suis décidée à faire un effort et petit à petit ma crainte envers vous s'est changée en reconnaissance. » Elle avait dit la fin de cette dernière phrase un peu plus bas la tête baissée et les joues plus rouge qu'à l'ordinaire.

_Elle est encore plus mignonne quand elle rougit!_ Se dit-il en la regardant d'un air attendrit. _Mignonne, l'air attendrit? Attends mais n'importe quoi! Kakashi pervers, ce n'est encore qu'une gamine! Focus sur la mission!_  
_  
_  
« Je vois... Accepterais-tu dans ce cas de répondre à quelques-unes de mes questions parce que j'avoue être un peu perdu! » Laissant de coté toutes ses pensées lubriques, il la regardait d'un air intrigué, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. Elle acquiesça en hochant la tête d'un air déterminée. Elle allait lui dire ce qu'il voulait entendre, il ne reviendrait finalement peut être pas sans aucune information concernant cette jeune femme.

« Très bien , tout d'abord si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, quel âge as-tu? » Lui demanda-t-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux.  
« Dix-neuf ans et vous? »

Étonné qu'elle lui retourne sa question il répondit quand même du tac au tac,

« Vingt-huit. De quel village viens-tu? »

Là elle mit un peu plus de temps à répondre comme si elle cherchait les bons mots. Finalement elle se contenta de dire,

« En réalité... Je n'en sais rien. »

Il la regarda surpris l'invitant à continuer.

« J'ai quitté mon village natal à la mort de mes parents, je n'avais que quatre ans. Ensuite j'ai vagabondé de villages en villages pendant plusieurs années, parfois je me suis arrêtée et même installée mais rien à faire je suis toujours résolue à partir à un moment donné.

- Mais tu es ninja n'est-ce pas? » Comprenant son étonnement la jeune fille répondit.

« J'ai appris les bases du Taijutsu, Ninjutsu et Genjutsu avec un shinobi quand j'avais entre sept et neuf ans depuis je m'entraîne seule. »

Kakashi était impressionné, deux ans seulement avec un sensei et elle arrivait à éliminer une escouade d'ANBU à elle toute seule. Elle avait dû sacrément s'entraîner pour en arriver là! Mais une autre question lui trottait dans la tête à laquelle il ne trouvait pas de réponse. L'air plus grave il lui demanda,

« Asahi, pourquoi as-tu tué ces hommes? »

Un éclair passa dans les yeux de la jeune fille qui s'assombrirent d'un coup, le regard grave elle regardait le feu en face d'elle.

« Pour me venger. » Déclara-t-elle tout bas d'une voix calme et froide.

Kakashi en eu des frissons dans le dos, ainsi cette gamine en voulait aux ninjas d'Iwa, mais pour quelle raison?

« Pourquoi? » Souffla-t-il finalement presque peiné, elle avait dû vivre des moments difficiles pour connaître une telle haine.

Elle se leva et lui tourna le dos, baissant la tête elle lui répondit,

« Je ne me sens pas très en forme, je vais aller me reposer. »

Il comprit qu'il était encore trop tôt pour aborder ce sujet. Il acquiesça donc et n'insista pas plus. Il ajouta quand même,

« Je ne vais pas te faire la morale et encore moins te dicter la conduite à suivre mais je vais te donner un conseil qui te servira peut être. Dans ce monde shinobi affligé par la soif de puissance tu rencontreras beaucoup de ninjas. Conditionnés par leur pays, leur rôle est ni plus ni moins d'obéir aux ordres sans poser de questions. S'ils te blessent, dis-toi que c'est l'honneur et la haine qui les poussent à te faire du mal, cela t'évitera de répondre à leur affront, car il n'y a rien de pire au monde que l'amertume et la vengeance. Reste toujours digne et intègre à toi même. »

Elle marqua une pause méditant ces paroles un court instant avant d'entrer dans la tente sans un mot de plus.

Encore affaiblit par ses lésions qui guérissaient lentement, elle s'assoupit peu de temps après. Il s'allongea alors à ses côtés et la regarda dormir. Décidément cette jeune fille était bien mystérieuse, il repoussa doucement une mèche de cheveux qui lui barrait la joue en repensant à ce qu'elle lui avait dis un peu plus tôt. _Encore la vengeance... _Partout où il allait il croisait toujours une personne, ninja, enfant, homme ou femme, rongée par ce sentiment. Il repensa à Sasuke, il avait échoué avec lui, n'avait pas su le retenir. _Cela n'arrivera pas deux fois, _se promit-il le regard grave. Il se secoua intérieurement, ce n'était pas le moment de repenser à son ancien élève. Il se leva finalement et partit s'entraîner un peu puis faire un brin de toilette à la rivière.

Quand il revint de longues heures plus tard elle était à nouveau réveillée et discutait une fois de plus avec le clone de Naruto. Même s'il était très tentant à ce moment-là de renvoyer le blond de là où il venait, il ne pouvait s'y résoudre, il avait encore besoin de lui. Il s'assit avec eux et discutèrent tous les trois en dînant. Kakashi épuisé par son entraînement alla se coucher le premier, il dormait déjà depuis un moment quand il sentit un corps chaud se coller au sien. Hmmmm quelle agréable chaleur dans son dos par une nuit aussi froide! _Attends quoi?!_ Il mit quelques secondes à comprendre que ce corps chaud n'était autre que celui d'Asahi, son cœur se mit alors à battre plus fort et le rouge lui monta aux joues. Pourquoi se collait-elle à lui de cette manière? Elle le sentit se crisper et comprit qu'elle l'avait réveillé.

« Kakashi? J'ai froid... » Souffla-t-elle.

En effet elle tremblait et ses mains étaient gelées. Alors c'était pour ça qu'elle était si proche de lui! Il se détendit à la fois rassuré et un peu déçu, elle n'était pas en train de lui faire des avances! Il se retourna face à elle et la prit dans ses bras la serrant contre son torse nu.

« Bonne nuit. » Chuchota-t-il avant de se rendormir.

Et se fut à elle de rougir, bénissant le ciel d'être dans le noir.  
Quand il ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin elle était toujours collée à lui la tête enfouit dans son épaule, alors c'est pour ça qu'il avait si bien dormi! Qu'est-ce que c'était agréable de sentir sa peau douce et chaude contre la sienne, l'argenté n'avait aucune envie de bouger, il la tenait dans ses bras et il était bien.

Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas passé une aussi bonne nuit, sans réveil en sueur, sans cauchemars. Il resta dans cette position une heure encore, la regardant dormir, avant qu'elle ne se réveille.

« Bonjour! » dit-il en souriant.

« Bonjour! » lui répondit-elle un peu gênée. « Je suis désolée » continua-t-elle en se dégageant de l'étreinte de Kakashi à son grand désarroi.

« J'ai bien dormi! » s'exclama simplement celui-ci.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en rougissant. Si elle continuait d'être aussi craquante il n'était pas certain d'arriver à se retenir longtemps de lui sauter dessus. Il se gifla intérieurement, _Kakashi mais à quoi tu penses bon sang?!_  
_  
_  
Ils s'habillèrent en silence et sortirent tous les deux dans le froid du matin. Le gris alla chercher du bois tandis que la fillette se lavait la figure à la rivière.

« Alors bien dormi Kakashi-sensei? » Lui demanda le clone de Naruto un sourire taquin sur les lèvres.

« Toi tu es rentré dans la tente, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui ! » avoua celui-ci en rigolant. « Je voulais vous dire que Naruto m'a fait passer un message, mais je n'ai pas eu le cœur à vous réveiller vous étiez vraiment trop mignons!

-Oh ça va. Arrête un peu et dis-moi ce qu'il veut! » répondit Kakashi en rougissant, essayant tant bien que mal de rester impassible. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son élève récupère l'expérience de son clone avec ce genre d'images en prime.

« En fait Tsunade voudrait que vous rameniez Asahi au village dès qu'elle sera en état de marcher assez longtemps pour rentrer avec nous. »

Kakashi paru assez étonné.

« Je lui demanderai mais étant donné qu'elle a toujours vécu seule je ne suis pas certain qu'elle acceptera aussi facilement et je ne serai pas en mesure de l'y forcer.

- Ça ne va pas être de la tarte, je vous l'accorde! »

Ils retournèrent au campement.

.

* * *

**.**

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur**_

_J'espère que ce court chapitre vous a plu! Pour l'instant je vous l'accorde il ne se passe pas grand chose mais je pose le décor et les personnages!:)_

_*Asahi signifie "soleil levant" d'où la comparaison avec Naruto et avec le soleil!_

_MAJ: merci à _Emeraude noire _pour la correction! :)_


	3. Proposition

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre tout neuf! J'y ai passé du temps alors j'espère que vous serez comblés!_

* * *

**_._**

* * *

**Chapitre 3  
**

Deux jours passèrent et une routine apaisante et rassurante se mit en place. Le blond montait la garde ou discutait avec Asahi, faisant tomber peu à peu les barrières de la jeune femme, apprenant à la connaître, à la comprendre. En somme Naruto se liait d'amitié, comme aurait pu s'y attendre toute personne le connaissant un minimum. L'argenté assistait donc un peu en retrait à la création d'un nouveau lien entre son élève et une fois de plus la personne qui avait la chance de croiser sa route. Il ne se formalisait plus, Naruto était comme ça et clone ou pas il restait lui.

Orphelin, rejeté et toujours seul, Il n'avait pas eu une enfance facile, pourtant les tourments qu'il avait pu vivre jusqu'ici n'avaient pas su réellement entamer sa perpétuelle bonne humeur. Le blond avait toujours été une personne avenante, rassurante, empathique et extrêmement influente. Son pouvoir de persuasion était incommensurable, peut être à cause de ses yeux d'un bleu profond qui reflétait toute la bienveillance et la naïveté du monde malgré le fait qu'il soit ninja et qu'en tant que genin il ait du faire face à bien plus d'épreuves que beaucoup de jônin du village.

Kakashi était extrêmement fier de Naruto qu'il avait prit sous son aile dès leur première rencontre. En effet le gris avait espionné son élève les premiers temps durant ses propres entraînements et dans la vie de tous les jours. Bien sûr il n'arrivait pas à la cheville de son coéquipier brun mais faisait preuve d'une endurance incroyable et d'une détermination colossale à toute épreuve. Et peu à peu il avait fait des progrès, puis avait rencontré un autre professeur, Jiraya, un shinobi extrêmement puissant et avait finalement rattrapé Sasuke. Puis il était parti en apprentissage après le départ de ce dernier avec son nouveau sensei et était revenu au village avec la ferme intention de le retrouver pour le rapatrier. Il était rentré changé et avait gagné en puissance et en maturité. Cette fois il avait dépassé Sasuke, Kakashi en était certain.

Mais peu importe la fierté qu'il éprouvait pour son élève aux cheveux dorés, peu importe qu'il le considère comme son propre fils, il était impossible pour le jônin de se rapprocher de lui. La honte et la culpabilité l'en empêchaient. Il se savait la cause de la plus grande blessure de Naruto et jamais il ne se pardonnerait de n'être pas arrivé à temps pour le combat entre le blond et le brun, ces deux êtres précisément différents autant physiquement qu'intérieurement, aussi contraires que peuvent l'être le jour et la nuit. L'un était le soleil, rayonnant et chaleureux, l'autre la lune, pale et froid. Il était arrivé trop tard et Sasuke était parti. Naruto depuis ne vivait plus que pour le ramener et son professeur le regardait, impuissant, faire face à l'immense tristesse que lui infligeait la perte de son meilleur ami, de son frère.

« Oye! Kakashi-sensei! Vous m'écoutez? » L'appel sonore du clone le sortit de ses pensées. Il soupira. _Exactement identiques, même la voix n'est pas moins braillarde que celle du vrai!_

« J'étais en train de dire à Asahi que l'Akatsuki est un groupe de ninjas renégats des différents grands pays et qu'ils sont extrêmement puissants! Je me demandais si vous aviez plus de renseignements à nous faire part! Je me doute bien que votre dernière mission était de réunir des informations sur cette organisation, puisque Jiraya s'occupe déjà d'Orochimaru! » Kakashi exaspéré lança d'un ton sec qui ne laissait place à aucune discussion,

« Naruto! Je ne crois pas que ce soit ni le lieu, ni le moment d'en parler!

-Oh quel rabat-joies! » marmonna le blond plus pour lui même. Ne se laissant pourtant jamais abattre, il entamait déjà une nouvelle conversation avec Asahi, à propos de ramen, tandis que le gris avec son flegme habituel haussait les épaules avant de reprendre la contemplation des flammes qui lui procuraient une agréable chaleur par cette froide nuit de décembre.

Kakashi et sa protégée étaient partis se coucher depuis un petit moment mais le gris ne trouvant pas le sommeil souffla,

« Asahi, tu dors?

-Non. » Chuchota l'intéressée.

« Quand tu seras remises… J'aimerais que tu rentres avec moi au village. »

La jeune fille ne répondit pas tout de suite, comment pouvait on rentrer quelque part où l'on n'était jamais aller? Pourtant pour elle qui vivait seule depuis si longtemps ce mot résonnait étrangement doux à ses oreilles.

« Pourquoi? » Demanda-t-elle alors.

« Pourquoi pas? Naruto m'a dit que tu n'avais personne à tes cotés et que tu était seule. Mais tu n'es pas obligée de vivre ainsi pour toujours. Aujourd'hui je t'offre la possibilité de changer le cour des choses, de te faire des amis, de te trouver un sensei pour améliorer tes entraînements, de t'intégrer dans un village. » Et comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées il ajouta, « Je t'offre la possibilité d'avoir un foyer où rentrer, remplit de gens qui t'aiment et qui t'attendent. Réfléchis-y. »

Il avait mis fin à la discussion, il n'attendait pas de réponse immédiate. La jeune fille se surprit alors à s'imaginer s'amuser avec des jeunes de son âge, devenir plus forte grâce à un professeur qui donnerait de son temps pour qu'elle progresse, tomber amoureuse. Un visage de plus en plus familier lui vint à l'esprit. Elle secoua la tête en reprenant ses esprits. Non décidément ce ne serait jamais pour elle, Asahi le savait, son but dans la vie n'était pas de fonder une famille et d'avoir des amis, mais bel et bien la vengeance. Et ce n'est pas en s'enterrant dans un village qu'elle pourrait atteindre son but. C'était décidé quand elle irait mieux, Kakashi et Naruto rentreraient chez eux et elle partirait de son coté, seule, comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Elle s'endormit déterminée mais un sourire triste aux lèvres, elles les aimaient bien ses nouveaux compagnons.

Le lendemain elle allait mieux, elle proposa à son camarade aux cheveux gris un petit entraînement, après tout elle ne connaissait pas sa force et avait hâte de découvrir son niveau. Il accepta et s'éloignèrent donc un peu du campement.

« Ne force pas trop s'il te plaît, tu n'es encore pas tout à fait remise!

-Ne vous en faîtes pas, je suis certaine de n'avoir aucun mal à vous battre, même au minimum de ma force! »

Celui-ci regarda perplexe la jeune fille en face de lui, hilare et apparemment bien sûr d'elle. En même temps pour éliminer trois ninjas d'élite toute seule elle devait avoir un sacré bon niveau! D'un autre côté, elle ne connaissait pas Kakashi et ne savait pas que c'était lui qui, grâce à sa pupille gauche un peu spéciale et sa dextérité à l'utiliser, avait hérité du surnom de « ninja copieur » et ce dans le monde entier.

Ils se mirent en position de combat et le clone de Naruto qui avait été désigné comme arbitre donna le signal du début du combat. Sans plus attendre elle fonça sur Kakashi. _Elle est rapide, _pensa celui-ci.

Il esquiva son premier coup en baissant la tête, toujours accroupi il riposta d'un coup de poing qui aurait dû atteindre son estomac mais elle esquiva à son tour en sautant par-dessus la tête de son adversaire, il se retourna rapidement jambe gauche tendu mais la kunoichi fit un salto arrière pour éviter le coup. Le combat dura quelques minutes sans qu'aucun des deux n'arrive à toucher l'autre, ce qui fit sourire Kakashi, il ne se donnait évidemment pas à fond de peur de blesser la jeune fille mais elle avait un bon niveau, c'était certain!

« Bien dit-il. Pour le Taijutsu je vois que tu débrouille bien, passons maintenant aux choses sérieuses. Le Ninjustu! »

A peine avait il finit sa phrase qu'elle se lançait sur lui effectuant une série de signes.

« Fuiton**, **la lame du vent.

-Doton, le mur de boue. »

Un rempart de pierre de taille moyenne, gravée de quatre têtes de chiens apparu devant Kakashi le protégeant ainsi de l'attaque mortelle. _Elle n'y va pas de main morte! _Pensa celui-ci en effectuant à son tour une série de signes. En effet tout autour de lui la forêt n'était plus, tous les arbres avaient été coupés en deux par la puissance de l'attaque.

Tout à coup deux mains sortirent de terre et attrapèrent les chevilles de la jeune fille.

« Doton, technique de la décapitation fatale. »

Mais la kunoichi avait déjà permutée. _Son affinité est donc la terre, _pensa-t-elle en regardant la technique du ninja du haut d'une branche. _A mon tour._

« Hyôton, la prison de glace. »

Kakashi n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver et se retrouva prisonnier entre 4 murs de glace.

Combinaison de deux éléments, soit cette jeune fille avait un véritable don soit elle avait hérité d'une technique héréditaire. Dans les deux cas elle était plus puissante que prévu et surtout pleine de surprises.

« Katon, technique de la boule de feu suprême. Une énorme boule de feu sorti de la bouche du ninja et les murs autour de lui fondirent peu à peu. »

Il utilisait aussi le Katon! Son Hyôton ne lui était donc d'aucune utilité face à cet adversaire, aucune importance elle avait plus d'un tour dans son sac!

Elle sauta de son arbre de façon à être placée dos à la rivière.

« Suiton, technique de la grande cataracte. »

Dommage il connaissait bien cette technique pour l'avoir copié lui-même à l'un des sept ninjas renégat de Kiri, Zabuza Momochi.

« Suiton, la barrière d'eau. » Il contra le raz de marée qui s'élançait sur lui de justesse. Mais cette contre-attaque lui laissa le temps de permuter et de se cacher non loin de là, lui permettant de réfléchir à une stratégie.

La jeune fille était de plus en plus étonnée, il maîtrisait parfaitement, tout comme elle, trois des cinq éléments naturels, ce qui était plutôt rare. Elle ne se laissa pas abattre pour autant. Elle devait le retrouver, où était-il?

Kakashi de son côté analysait ce qu'il avait appris depuis le début du combat. _Elle maîtrise les éléments eau et vent, qu'elle arrive aussi à combiner pour en faire de la glace, cependant il se peut qu'elle en maîtrise plus, mieux vaut rester sur ses gardes, de plus elle est rapide et n'a aucun mal à combattre en combat rapproché bien que son point fort soit le combat à distance, pour finir elle a une bonne capacité d'analyse ça c'est certain, ce qui veut donc dire qu'elle ne va pas tarder à me débusquer. Il me faut trouver son point faible. _Malheureusement il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps, il venait d'éviter un shuriken de justesse.

« Alors Kakashi, on se cache? »Dit-elle sur un ton moqueur!

« On réfléchit! »

Puis il se lança sur elle kounaï en main, si elle avait un point faible, c'était forcément le Taijutsu, ou le Genjutsu mais il n'avait pas envie de sortir son point fort devant elle qu'il connaissait à peine. Après tout, Asahi ne savait pas qui il était et s'était mieux comme ça.

Ils se battaient, leurs armes s'entrechoquant dans un bruit métallique. Ils testaient tous deux les réflexes de l'autre, quand tout en évitant un coup du ninja elle réussit à lui mettre son point dans la figure. Kakashi trébucha et se retrouva par terre, la jeune femme sourire aux lèvres tenait le tranchant de sa lame sous la gorge du shinobi.

« Je crois que j'ai gagné sensei! »

Mais l'argenté disparu dans un nuage de fumée. _Un clone?_ Sursauta la jeune fille en se relevant de nouveau à l'affût. Elle ne s'y attendait pas, mais alors où était le vrai?

« Tu m'as appelé sensei? » Chuchota une voix dans le creux de son oreille. Kakashi se tenait derrière elle, pointant son couteau à l'emplacement exacte de sa carotide. Elle ne réagit pas, son cœur battait la chamade et le rouge lui montait aux joues. Il était tellement près d'elle, elle sentait son souffle chaud sur sa nuque, son corps collé au siens et malgré le contact de l'acier glacé contre sa peau elles se sentait étrangement en sécurité. Elle ferma les yeux. _Reprends-toi!_ S'ordonna-t-elle.

« Est ce que ça veut dire que tu as réfléchis à la proposition que je t'ai faite hier soir? » Murmura-t-il, un bras toujours autour de son cou.

« Je... je ne sais pas » Souffla-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée en déglutissant difficilement.

Il relâcha son étreinte mais ne s'éloigna pas pour autant.

« Repars avec moi... S'il te plaît. » Il avait murmuré cette phrase d'un ton suppliant, le front posé sur l'épaule de la jeune kunoichi et était resté quelque secondes dans cette position avant de s'éloigner vers le campement, la laissant là haletante et plus rouge que jamais. Naruto s'étant éclipsé devant la proximité soudaine des deux ninjas, elle resta au même endroit seule pendant un long moment réfléchissant aux paroles du shinobi.

_Kakashi... Pourquoi veux-tu tellement m'emmener avec toi? _Toute la détermination dont elle avait pu faire preuve la veille au soir c'était envolée en entendant le ton qu'il avait employé en prononçant cette dernière phrase. Perdue dans ses pensées, confuse et la tête baissée, elle rentra au campement.

« Il faut changer tes bandages. » Lança Kakashi comme si de rien était quand elle arriva.

Elle hocha la tête en entrant dans la tente, il la suivit et délicatement commença les soins. Assise en tailleur elle sentait ses mains fermes et chaudes frôler son dos tandis qu'il désinfectait lentement et avec douceur ses plaies presque guéries. Elle frissonnait à son contact, il le remarqua et pensant qu'elle avait froid lui tandis une couverture.

« Merci. » Murmura-t-elle. Il était attentionné en plus d'être fort, doux et compréhensif. Pourquoi voudrait-elle s'éloigner de lui? Elle avait le sentiment d'avoir retrouver quelqu'un qui pourrait la protéger et qui se souciait d'elle. Quelqu'un comme _lui. _Ses pensées commençaient à prendre un chemin qu'elle ne s'était pas autorisée à fouler depuis bien longtemps. _Non, ne pas ressasser le passer, aller de l'avant, je dois aller de l'avant maintenant._ Alors avant de changer d'avis elle souffla déterminée,

« Je viendrai avec vous sensei. »

Il ne put réprimer son sourire, Tsunade allait être contente, mais sûrement pas autant que lui! C'était indéniable il s'était attaché à sa protégée et avait le sentiment qu'il pourrait la sauver, elle. A défaut d'avoir pu arrêter Sasuke dans sa quête de vengeance il réussirait cette fois à redonner goût à la vie à une personne qui lui était chère. Il finit de soigner la jeune fille en silence perdu dans ses pensées. Une fois terminé il lui dit,

« Tu te reposeras encore une journée, je pense qu'après tu devrais être en état pour faire le chemin jusqu'à Konoha. » Puis il sortit préparer le dîner pendant qu'elle se rhabillait.

Quand elle sortit Kakashi rapportait au clone de Naruto qu'ils partiraient tous les trois le surlendemain. Le blond était ravi, il allait pouvoir faire plus ample connaissance avec sa nouvelle amie! Elle sourit en entendant ça et les rejoint au coin du feu. Ils dînèrent dans la bonne humeur, Naruto ne cessant de parler de Konoha et ce qui en faisait un si merveilleux village! Puis il partit faire sa ronde et c'est à ce moment-là que la jeune fille demanda à son aîné,

« Dîtes, Kakashi-sensei...

Il l'interrogea du regard, l'incitant à continuer.

« Je me demandais... » Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, visiblement gênée.

« Tu te demandais comment tu allais faire pour vivre là-bas n'est-ce pas? »

Décidément cet homme avait le chic pour deviner ses pensées! Mais comment faisait-il? Elle hocha la tête en grimaçant.

« Dans un premier temps, si tu es d'accord, tu pourras vivre chez moi, j'ai une chambre d'ami très confortable qui ne sert jamais à personne. De plus nous pourrions formuler une requête à l'Hokage pour que tu deviennes une kunoichi à part entière de Konoha, ce qui te permettrait de gagner de l'argent grâce aux missions. » Il attendit un instant, espérant une réponse positive de la part de la jeune femme.

« Mais vous êtes sûr que ça ne posera pas de problèmes?

-Certain.

-Mais... Enfin je veux dire... Je n'ai aucune envie d'être un fardeau, surtout pas pour vous Kakashi-sensei. Alors je...

-Ais un peu plus confiance en toi! » La coupa-t-il. « Penses tu vraiment que je serais encore ici si je te considérais comme tel? En revanche tu devras sûrement passer des examens pour éva… »

Sans crier gare elle s'était jetée au coup de son protecteur, qui l'enlaça à son tour après une seconde ou deux d'hésitation. Ils restèrent quelques instants dans cette position avant de se séparer, gênés, les joues empourprées et le cœur battant légèrement plus rapidement que de coutume. Le temps de se redonner une contenance et la jeune fille lança,

« Au fait sensei, j'ai remarqué une chose, parfois lorsque je me trouve près de Naruto je sens un chakra étrange et effroyablement puissant. J'ai ressenti ça plusieurs fois et je me demandais si vous saviez pourquoi! »

Kakashi étonné par ce changement de sujet soudain ne répondit pas tout de suite, il ne savait pas s'il était réellement prudent de parler de ça ici, à une konoichi qu'il ne connaissait à peine, d'autant plus quand on avait conscience des intentions de l'Akatsuki. Mais après tout, il lui faisait confiance, elle avait l'air réellement heureuse de partir avec eux et d'avoir la chance de pouvoir s'intégrer au village. Et puis Naruto n'était pas réellement là, il n'avait pas vraiment de soucis à se faire quant à le voir se faire kidnapper!

« Je ne suis pas surpris que tu t'en sois rendu compte. Tu es ninja après tout et pas des moindres! Naruto a un secret en effet, mais je ne suis pas certain d'être celui qui devrait te le révéler.

-Quelque chose est scellé en lui n'est ce pas? » Kakashi la regarda cette fois réellement intrigué.

« Comment est-ce que tu sais ça?

-J'ai vu le sceau sur son ventre hier matin quand il faisait sa toilette près de la rivière.

-Hmm...Oui en effet.

-Qu'est ce que c'est? » Il l'a regarda partagé entre lui raconter l'histoire ou garder le secret. Finalement il opta pour la première option, après tout elle ferait bientôt parti de la grande communauté des shinobis de konoha et tous étaient au courant.

« Je vais te raconter mais n'en parles pas avec le clone de Naruto, je préfère que tu ais ce genre de conversation avec le réel intéressé si tu veux bien.

-Bien-sûr. » Elle jubilait à l'idée d'être mise dans la confidence mais faisait de son mieux pour ne pas montrer son excitation.

« Commençons par le commencement, je vais te raconter une histoire, celle de Kyûbi. » Il marqua une pose le temps de se remémorer les faits, inspira un grand coup puis commença.

« Il y a seize ans un démon renard à neuf queues terrorisait le pays du feu. Celles-ci étaient si puissantes qu'un simple battement de l'une d'entre elles, faisait s'écrouler des montagnes et soulevait des marées. Décidés à défendre leur village, les hommes réunirent une troupe de ninjas. L'un d'entre eux, particulièrement vaillant, parvint à vaincre le monstre et enfermer son esprit dans un corps humain. Mais son exploit lui coûta la vie. Ce valeureux ninja était le quatrième Hokage, et tu l'auras bien sûr compris, le réceptacle du monstre, Naruto encore bébé. Tous les villageois assez âgés pour être en mesure de comprendre ce que cela impliquait renièrent alors ce garçon qui leur inspirait la peur et la haine, car le démon lors de son attaque avait fait énormément de dégâts et beaucoup de ninjas avaient perdu la vie se soir là, dont Minato Namikaze, Hokage adulé et admiré par tout le village. Le petit garçon n'était pour eux que la réincarnation de ce monstre. Le troisième Hokage avait quand même interdit aux adultes de mettre au courant leurs enfants et bien entendu Naruto. Le secret fût bien gardé jusqu'au jour ou il l'appris de la bouche d'un professeur malhonnête qui s'était retourné contre Konoha. C'est à ce moment là qu'il a commencé à montrer de réelles capacités et qu'il est passé Genin. » Il fit une pause dans son récit, tandis que la jeune fille digérait chacun des éléments nouveaux qu'elle venait d'apprendre. _Alors Naruto est un Jinchûriki... Le pauvre, ça n'a pas du être facile pour lui. _

« Asahi... Tu sais à l'instant même ou Naruto apprit la vérité il comprit qu'il détenait en lui sa plus grande faiblesse, raison de tous ses malheurs, mais aussi sa plus grande force. Aujourd'hui il s'entraîne dur pour essayer de contrôler le chakra de Kyûbi et il a fait des progrès fulgurants. Je suis certain qu'il finira par être capable de dompter complètement son démon et ce jour la, Naruto deviendra le shinobi le plus puissant du monde. » Alors elle lui sourit, Kakashi avait foi en son élève.

« Mais Kakashi, ce n'est qu'un simple clone! Comment se fait-il que je puisse ressentir le chakra du démon?

-Ce n'est qu'un clone en effet mais pas n'importe lequel. Naruto n'utilise pas le _Bunshin No Jutsu_ basique mais le _Kage Bunshin_. La différence c'est que ses clones sont consistants et possèdent leurs propres flux de chakra. Cependant il est loin et son clone s'affaiblit, le chakra du démon renard prend parfois un peu plus d'ampleur pour essayer de dominer celui de Naruto. Mais ne t'en fais pas va! » Continua-t-il en voyant le regard peu rassuré de la jeune fille. « Il reste quand même un clone et a pour ordre de disparaître sur le champ si le chakra de Kyûbi devient trop instable. En fait ce qui est surtout étonnant c'est qu'il arrive à conserver un clone aussi longtemps, surtout à une aussi longue distance! » Continua-t-il plus pour lui même. « Bof, après tout c'est sa technique fétiche et ce gamin ne cessera jamais de m'étonner! » Mais la jeune fille n'écoutait plus, elle pensait à ce petit garçon blond qui avait du tant souffrir, comment faisait-il pour sourire autant après tout ce qu'il avait vécu? L'observant du coin de l'œil il remarqua la tristesse dans les yeux de sa protégée, il reprit alors, d'une voix grave mais emplit de douceur,

_« _Je sais à quoi tu pense. Ne t'en fais pas, Naruto est entêté mais personne ne lui résiste. Depuis qu'il est enfant son rêve est de devenir Hokage, parce que son idole n'est autre que le quatrième en personne, mort en défendant le village. Alors à force de temps et de détermination il s'est peu à peu affirmé auprès des autres et chacun maintenant l'accepte et le reconnais à sa juste valeur, tous certains qu'il accomplira un jour son rêve. Il a fait du chemin. » Après une petite hésitation il ajouta, « et je suis fier de lui. » Kakashi se leva alors et le regard perdu dans un ciel noir parsemé d'étoiles il repensa à son ancien sensei, _Il y arrivera Minato, tu verras._

_._

* * *

**_._**

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur  
**_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu!_

_Je me demande si la dernière partie n'est pas un peu longue. Est ce que vous trouvez qu'il y a trop de dialogues? Parce que moi je ne m'en rend pas bien compte! Si oui dîtes le moi j'arrangerai ça!_

_A plus! :)_


	4. Retour à Konoha

_**Coucou tout le monde!**_

_Voilà le chapitre 3! Désolé pour l'attente mais j'ai eu quelques imprévus qui m'ont bouffés mon temps d'écriture! Il est presque 4h du mat alors ne m'en voulez pas si j'ai oublié quelques fautes, j'ai pas pris beaucoup de temps pour me relire, j'ai préféré poster au plus vite! La correction sera faite assez rapidement ne vous en faites pas!_

_En espérant que ça vous plaira! Bonne lecture à tous! :)_

* * *

**.**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Les trois compagnons partirent donc en direction de leur village. Ils mirent deux jours pour arriver. La frontière était loin de Konoha qui était presque au centre du pays, de plus la jeune kunoichi était toujours légèrement blessée ce qui la ralentissait quelque peu. Arrivés aux abords de la forêt de Konoha, Kakashi sachant qu'ils ne risquaient plus rien demanda au clone de se désintégrer pour prévenir Naruto de leur arrivée. L'argenté ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant à son élève, il allait être enchanté de sa nouvelle rencontre.

Ils arrivèrent une heure plus tard aux porte du village, Naruto et l'Hokage elle-même les attendaient de pied ferme, celui-ci avait dû faire son rapport aussitôt l'expérience du clone récupérée et Tsunade avait dû trouver l'histoire et les capacités de la jeune femme suffisamment intéressantes pour se déplacer.

A la vue de sa nouvelle amie le blond s'empressa de lui sauter au cou ce qui les fit rire tous les deux.

Leur sensei lui s'arrêta devant sa supérieure.

« Hokage-sama!

-Kakashi, contente de te savoir enfin de retour, tu nous as manqué! »

Ce dernier sourit d'un air gêné en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

« J'ai entendu dire que ta nouvelles recrue n'était pas des moindres, je me trompe? » Demanda l'Hokage intriguée.

« Non, elle est en effet assez surprenante! » répondit-il d'un ton emplit de fierté envers sa protégée.

« Finissons cette conversation dans mon bureau tu veux bien?

-Assurément. » Puis s'adressant à ses élèves, « Asahi, Naruto, on y va! »

Les deux jeunes suivirent leurs sempaï jusqu'à la tour de l'Hokage, là ils firent leur rapport et Kakashi exposa sa requête concernant la jeune fille à Tsunade qui accepta beaucoup plus facilement que ce qu'il aurait cru, Naruto devait sûrement y être pour quelque chose!

« Asahi, on m'a dit que tu avais un niveau jônin, cependant je voudrais te faire passer certains tests pour évaluer tes capacités! Te sens-tu d'attaque pour reprendre l'entraînement? Demanda finalement la blonde à la fin de la conversation.

« Euh oui je pense. » Répondit timidement l'intéressée.

« Bien soit présente ici même à neuf heures demain matin. J'examinerai moi-même tes blessures avant de te présenter le ninja qui t'évalueras.

-Oui Tsunade-sama.

-Shizune fait venir Genma s'il te plaît » ordonna l'Hokage à sa jeune assistante. Puis se tournant vers les deux jeunes elle continua, « Naruto, Asahi ce sera tout pour le moment, vous pouvez y aller. Kakashi reste là j'ai à te parler, la situation à changer après certains événements survenus depuis ton départ.

-Bien Hokage-sama. » Répondit l'intéressé avant de continuer à l'adresse de ses deux élèves, « Naruto, emmène Asahi faire un tour du village, je vous rejoins dans une petite heure chez Ichiraku, c'est moi qui régale. »

Ce dernier bondit sur place de bonheur, ce n'était pas tous les jours que son sensei lui payais ses repas!

« Ouais trop cool! Merci Kakashi-sensei, c'est vous le meilleur! » Lança-t-il avant de sortir en trombe du bureau entraînant sa nouvelle amie par la main.

Ils firent un rapide tour du village, le blond lui montrant du doigt tous les endroits importants à connaître. Puis arrivant à leur point de rendez-vous il lança,

« Alors ça tu vois c'est l'endroit le plus stratégique de Konoha!

-Mais c'est un restaurant non? » Répliqua la jeune fille intriguée.

« En effet! » Acquiesça Naruto, « Mais pas n'importe lequel, attention tu te tiens actuellement devant chez Ishiraku, le meilleur restaurant de ramens de tout le pays! » Continua-t-il un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Et la nouvelle du village se mit à rire de bon cœur suivit de près par le blond.

« Qu'est ce qui vous fait rire comme ça tous les deux?! » Les interrompit une voix douce et dans laquelle pointait un certain amusement.

« Tiens Sakura! » Répondit le blond en se retournant vers son interlocutrice avant de demander, « Tu vas bien?

-Épuisée tu veux dire?! je bosse à l'hôpital depuis 28h non stop!

-Hmmm. » Fit Naruto en reprenant son sérieux, « Tu devrais te reposer un peu quand même! » Puis il reprit avec enthousiasme, « Mais comme Kakashi est de retour on va pouvoir reprendre les entraînements! » La rose soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, il n'y avait que son coéquipier et Lee à la limite pour placer les mots "repos" et "entraînement" dans la même phrase.

« Au fait, Sakura je te présente Asahi, tu sais c'est la Kunoichi que tu as soigné lors de notre dernière mission! Asahi voici Sakura membre de l'équipe 7 et ma coéquipière depuis que nous sommes genin par la même occasion! »

Elles se saluèrent timidement avant d'engager une conversation pleine d'entrain sur "des sujets de filles" d'après Naruto qui râlait dans sa barbe. Elles discutèrent quelques instants toutes les deux, ignorant parfaitement le blond qui attendait bras croisés que l'une d'entre elles veuillent bien lui accorder un peu d'importance, puis Sakura partie après avoir promis à sa nouvelle copine un dîner entre filles pour pouvoir papoter tranquillement sans qu'un rabat-joie ne les interrompe toutes les trente secondes parce que, soit disant, il s'ennuyait.

Ce fût alors au tour du troisième membre de l'équipe qu'entraînait Kakashi de passer par là.

« Décidément! Oye Saï! Par ici! » Appela le blond.

« Eh Naruto! Devant le restaurant de ramen, étonnant! » Lança interpellé en affichant un air faussement ironique.

« Tiens tu fais de l'humour toi maintenant? » Rétorqua Naruto.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux? » Demanda le brun blasé.

Son camarade fit alors les présentations, puis après un salut polit mais rapide il reprit sa route.

Naruto un peu gêné par le manque de considération de son camarade envers son amie passa ses deux mains derrière sa tête en riant nerveusement.

« Il faut que tu sache que Saï est très spécial, pas le plus froid d'entre nous mais le moins à l'aise avec les autres. » Expliqua-t-il alors, une fois son coéquipier hors de vu. « Il faisait parti de la racine autre fois, une branche isolée des forces spéciales de Konoha. Il n'en parle pas beaucoup mais du peu qu'il ait pu me raconter les supérieurs leur apprennent très jeune à ne rien ressentir, refouler tout sentiment. Pour ça ils forment des équipes de deux et ont pour but de survivre ensemble et de s'aider mutuellement, puis ils leur ordonnent de s'entre-tuer. Celui des deux qui assassine son partenaire devient un membre à part entière de la racine.

-Mais c'est absolument horrible! » S'indigna la jeune fille.

« Oui je suis bien d'accord, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que ce genre de pratique a été interdite par le troisième Hokage. Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que Saï a été formé pour devenir une véritable machine n'ayant pour droit que celui d'obéir et pour devoir celui d'oublier sa nature, son coté humain. Mais depuis que Tsunade-Sama l'a sorti des forces spéciales il réapprend petit à petit, s'autorise à penser et peut enfin mettre un nom sur ce qu'il ressent. Ses relations avec les autres même si c'était très difficile pour lui au départ, s'améliorent de jour en jours. Il peut quand même rester maladroit mais ne te formalise pas ok?

-Non bien-sûr, je comprend. » Répondit-elle attristée.

« Alors tu as rencontré Kakashi, Tsunade-Sama, Shizune, Sakura et Saï. » Enuméra Naruto à l'aide de ses doigts. « Il faudrait trouver du temps pour te présenter tout le monde!

-Euh Naruto... » Commença la jeune fille soudain anxieuse.

« Ne t'en fais pas! » La coupa-t-il. « Ça se passera bien! »

Il détendit la jeune fille en moins de deux grâce à différentes anecdotes sur ses amis qui l'auraient respectivement torturé pour ça. Kakashi les vit pliés en deux en arrivant à ce moment-là. Décidément Naruto avait un don pour faire rire les gens et les mettre à l'aise. Ce n'était malheureusement pas son cas et commençait à appréhender la suite, quelle idée il avait eu de lui proposer de venir habiter chez lui alors qu'il était tout à fait distant, associable et apathique? Finis les grasses mat, les soirées tranquilles à bouquiner ou siroter un saké devant la télé! Il ne pouvait plus reculer de toute façon, il n'avait plus vraiment le choix. Quelle galère!

Ils dînèrent tous les trois, Naruto et Asahi de très bonne humeur ne cessaient de parler tandis que Kakashi ne quittait pas son livre. Après un long moment et une addition faramineuse pour l'argenté, -Note à lui même : ne plus jamais inviter Naruto chez Ichiraku. _Mais c'est ce que tu dis à chaque fois crétin et à tous les coups tu te fais avoir!_- ils se séparèrent, le blond prit la direction de son appartement, tandis que Kakashi guidait sa nouvelle colocataire jusqu'à chez lui. Ils se retrouvèrent après quelques minutes de marche devant une petite maison toute simple entouré d'un jardin joli jardin.

« Bienvenue chez toi ! » Dit-il alors en ouvrant la porte.

Il lui fit visiter. Tout était très simple, des meubles, à la décoration, rien d'inutile ne traînait et c'était bien rangé. La jeune fille trouvait ça presque impersonnel, visiblement cet homme n'était pas attaché à de quelconques biens matériels, mise à part peut être son livre qu'il traînait partout.

« Et voilà ta chambre, tu peux la décorer si ça te fait plaisir, n'oublie pas qu'elle t'appartient maintenant, je veux que tu te sentes chez toi ici. »

Cette déclaration la fit totalement sortir de ses pensées, elle avait de nouveau un chez elle et quelqu'un l'y attendrait. Les larmes aux yeux elle le remercia. Sentant son trouble il la prit alors dans ses bras.

« Je suis là pour toi maintenant. » Lui dit-il simplement.

Ils restèrent enlacés, sans bouger durant de longues minutes. _Cette fille me rend sentimental, et affectueux._ Pensa-t-il. _C'est bien la première fois que ça m'arrive!_

Puis ils allèrent se coucher chacun de leur côté sans dire un mot.

Le lendemain, Kakashi accompagna sa protégée vers la tour de l'Hokage.

« Bon je dois te laisser là, je te souhaite bon courage et bonne chance. Tu verras Genma est un très bon shinobi et il a pour habitude d'arbitrer les examens chûnin. Il sait donc être impartial et n'a aucun mal à reconnaître un ninja talentueux. » Elle hocha la tête et il ajouta pour la rassurer en remarquant son air grave et notant au passage qu'elle n'avait pas lâché un mot depuis qu'ils avaient quitter la maison. « Détends toi ça se passera bien! » Puis il parti en sortant son livre orange de sa poche arrière.

Elle secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, après tout elle n'aurait qu'une chose à faire: être elle même et donner son maximum.

« Merci Kakashi-sensei! »Lança-t-elle cette fois déterminée tandis qu'il s'éloignait. En guise de réponse il lui fit un signe de main sans même se retourner. Elle sourit.

Une fois arrivée devant le bureau de l'Hokage elle expira un bon coup avant de toquer.

« Entrez! » Elle obéit.

« Bonjour Tsunade-sama. » Dit la jeune fille timidement. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se retrouver face à une figure d'autorité, elle qui était restée seule si longtemps avait pris pour habitude de faire ce qu'elle voulait quand elle le voulait, cependant elle restait bien élevée et savait qu'elle devait être respectueuse si elle voulait un jour faire réellement partie de ce village.

« Tiens Asahi, bonjour, je t'attendais! Non rassure toi tu n'es pas en retard! » Continua-t-elle en voyant les yeux de son interlocutrice s'agrandir d'inquiétude, ce qui la fit se détendre un peu.

« Me permets tu d'examiner tes blessures?

-Euh oui bien-sûr. » Bafouilla l'intéressée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'Hokage puisse un jour lui demander la permission de faire quoi que ce soit. La blonde se leva et inspecta alors à l'aide de son chakra le corps de la plus jeune.

« Bien ça à l'air d'aller, tes cotes se sont remises et tes plaies externes ont bien cicatrisées! Sakura a fait du bon boulot, ce n'est pas mon élève pour rien! » Lâcha-t-elle avec fierté. La châtain ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, dans ce village les senseis n'avaient visiblement aucune honte à montrer la fierté qu'ils portaient à leurs élèves. Elle se surprit à penser à Kakashi, elle aimerait qu'il parle d'elle comme ça. Après tout sans compter Naruto c'était de loin la personne dont elle était la plus proche.

« Bon maintenant que je suis rassurée sur tes conditions physiques, j'aimerais que tu me parles de toi. » Le ton de l'Hokage s'était fais un peu plus ferme, comme pour faire comprendre à la jeune femme qu'elle serait obligée de répondre à certaines questions. Puis sa voix radoucit à nouveau. « Je veux que tu te sente chez toi ici mais pour cela il faut tout d'abord que tu nous fasses confiance, nous ne sommes pas tes ennemis. » La jeune fille qui avait baissé la tête la releva pour plonger son regard dans celui de la blonde. Elle savait que c'était quelqu'un de fiable alors elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle répondrait aux questions que son aînée souhaitait lui poser. Tsunade sourit, et commença son interrogatoire. Près d'une heure passa pendant laquelle la plus jeune raconta littéralement sa vie. L'autre qui l'écoutait attentivement en apprit beaucoup et estimant que c'était suffisant mis fin à la conversation. Après quelques mots de réconforts pour sa nouvelle recrue qui n'avait pas l'habitude de se dévoiler autant, la blonde appela son bras droit.

« Shizune nous avons terminé, fait venir Genma s'il te plaît. »

Quelques minutes passèrent en silence, la blonde s'étant replongée dans ses dossiers, avant que celui-ci n'entre à la suite de l'assistante brune de L'Hokage.

« Hokage-sama !

-Genma, bonjour. Je te présente Asahi, la jeune fille dont je t'ai parlé hier. Asahi voici Genma, il t'évaluera aujourd'hui.

-Bonjour Asahi! » dit ce dernier dans un sourire en se tournant vers elle.

« Bonjour Genma-sensei! » Lui répondit-elle en rougissant. Il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver plutôt à son goût, en même temps qu'est ce qu'elle était craquante à rougir comme ça!

« Bien, maintenant que les présentations sont faîtes vous pouvez y aller. »

Ils sortirent ensemble du bureau et marchèrent quelques minutes en silence, durant lesquelles elle le détailla discrètement. De taille moyenne, les cheveux lisses qu'il portait jusqu'aux épaules à moitié cachés par son bandeau frontal porté à l'envers, le nœud au dessus du front et le signe de Konoha vers l'arrière de sa tête. Il avait dans la bouche un sembon et dégageait un tempérament plutôt calme et un charisme débordant. Décidément les quelques hommes du village quelles avaient pu rencontrer jusqu'ici étaient tous très beaux. Le jônin la tira de ses pensées, ils étaient arrivé aux terrains d'entraînement.

« Bien, nous sommes ici aujourd'hui pour évaluer ton Ninjustu, Taijutsu, Genjustu, ainsi que tes capacités d'analyses, ta force, ta vitesse, ton endurance et enfin ton niveau en sceaux. As tu des questions?

-Euh non. » Fit-elle en réfléchissant.

« Parfait alors nous commencerons par le Taijutsu. Pour ça tu vas devoir te battre contre un professionnel en la matière. J'évaluerai ta force et ta vitesse en même temps. Bon, il ne devrait plus ta... » Il fut coupé par un petit brun à la coupe au bol et aux sourcils épais, portant une tunique verte moulante et des chaussettes orange remontées jusqu'en haut des chevilles.

« Me voilà! Je me présente, mon nom est Rock Lee et mon nindô est de prouver que le pire des raté peut surpasser un génie grâce à une volonté de fer et un entraînement rigoureux! » Il prît la pause du "nice guy", un bras tendu en avant, pouce en l'air, l'autre main sur la hanche, ses dents blanches éclatantes à la lueur d'un coucher de soleil. Une goutte de sueur coula le long de la nuque de Genma, décidément il était bien le digne élève de son maître...

« Euh enchantée Lee, moi c'est Asahi. » Répondit-elle éberlué par la tirade de son nouvel adversaire.

« C'est donc toi que je vais devoir affronter! Mais Genma-sensei comment voulez vous que je me donne à fond contre une aussi jolie fille?! » Pleurnicha le vert en remarquant les traits fins et les courbes avantageuses de la sa future adversaire.

Celui ci n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà Lee esquivait de justesse un coup de point de la «si jolie fille» en question.

« Leçon numéro 1, ne jamais sous-estimer son adversaire. Leçon numéro 2, toujours rester sur ses gardes, attaquer quand l'ennemi ne s'y attend pas est un réel avantage! » Dit-elle alors qu'elle continuait à donner et esquiver des coups.

_Attaque surprise hein? Hmmm, je sens que je vais pouvoir évaluer ses capacités d'analyses et de discernement plus tôt que prévu! _Pensa l'évaluateur non sans jeter des coup d'œil discrets mais apréciateurs à certains points stratégiques de l'anatomie de la jeune fille.

Évidement la jeune kunoichi se fît battre à plate couture par Lee et son Taijustu qui était son point faible à elle et son point fort à lui. Cependant elle pensait ne s'en être pas trop mal tirer au vu des circonstances.

L'évaluation dura une bonne partie de la journée entrecoupée seulement de quelques pauses, pour le déjeuner ou pour changer d'adversaire selon la discipline. Elle eu d'ailleurs largement le temps de se reposer quand se fût au tour de Kakashi, évidement celui-ci était en retard d'une bonne demie heure. Elle l'affronta donc, encore, pour sa connaissance hors pair en Ninjutsu, elle ne réussit pas à le vaincre non plus mais elle n'était pas passé loin!

Pour ce qui est du Genjutsu son adversaire fût Kurenaï, une femme du même âge que Kakashi environ, elle avait de longs cheveux brun ondulés jusqu'en dessous des épaules, de jolie formes et des yeux rouges, elle était très belle. La jeune fille réussit à contrer une bonne partie des illusions de la professeur mais elle commençait à fatiguer après cette longue après midi et baissa bêtement sa garde, sans s'en rendre compte elle tomba dans l'un des pièges de son adversaire.

A la fin du combat elle était épuisée mais elle ne devait pas baisser les bras, elle avait encore l'épreuve des sceaux à passer. Là elle se débrouilla un peu moins bien, en effet ce n'était pas un art que l'on pouvait inventer ou apprendre sur le tas, c'était une discipline qui demandait beaucoup de connaissances et elle n'avait pas eu le temps ni l'occasion voulue de s'éterniser dessus. Ce fût donc assez rapide.

A la fin de la journée elle remercia Genma qui la dragua ouvertement en lui proposant d'aller prendre un verre, ce qu'elle refusa poliment. Tout ça sous le regard désapprobateur de Kakashi qui était resté pour observer sa protégée. Non sans un dernier coup d'œil assassin du coté de l'évaluateur l'argenté pris la direction de la maison en compagnie de la jeune fille se retenant de ne pas se retourner une dernière fois pour lui tirer la langue, le narguant de l'avoir pour lui tout seul.

« Tu t'es très bien débrouillée! » Lança-t-il avec un sourire aux lèvres.

« Pfff, je n'ai aucun talent pour les sceaux ou le Genjutsu, j'arrive seulement à le contrer!

-Ce qui n'est déjà pas mal! Tu sais créer une illusion sans dojutsu comme le Sharingan ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Mais je pourrais essayer de t'enseigner deux, trois petites choses si tu le souhaite!

-Vous maîtrisez bien le Genjutsu Kakashi-sensei?

-On peut dire ça oui! » Répondit l'argenté à la fois gêné et amusé en se passant une main dans les cheveux. « Et en ce qui concerne les sceaux je ne m'en fait pas pour toi, tu es une fille intelligente qui contrôle particulièrement bien son chakra, il te suffit juste d'en apprendre quelques-un! »

Elle se sentit tout de suite mieux, son protecteur avait toujours les bons mots pour lui remonter le moral!

« Je ferai de mon mieux Kakashi-sensei! » Lâcha-t-elle déterminée avant de partir en courant vers son nouveau chez elle. Eh bah! Elle en avait de l'énergie à revendre! Kakashi se passa une main dans les cheveux en soupirant, un Naruto version fille, ça ne pouvait pas être pire! Évidemment il avait parlé trop tôt et c'est à ce moment là qu'une voix tonitruante le sorti de ses pensées.

« Kakashi mon éternel rival!

-Gaï! » Répondit-il en soupirant sans même prendre le temps de se retourner. « Yo.

-Ne fais pas cette tête de blasé Kakashi! Tu m'as battu la dernière fois mais je ne baisse pas les bras! Escalader la falaise des Hokage après notre mission à la frontière m'a donné une plus grande motivation encore pour gagner me confortant dans l'idée que nous somme au sommet de la fougue de notre jeunesse! Le score est donc de soixante à cinquante-huit mais l'écart est encore rattrapable! Comment allons nous nous affronter cette fois-ci?! Une course? Un combat de Taijutsu acharné? Un concours du plus gros mangeur de ramen? Dis moi, je suis ton homme! ... Kakashi?

-Hein quoi tu me parlais Gaï? Désolé! » Une masse verte s'écrasa au sol sous le choc de la réplique. Kakashi avait sortit son livre et relisait maintenant attentivement un des nombreux paragraphes qu'il connaissait par cœur laissant son compagnon s'exciter tout seul comme à son habitude

.

**-Pendant ce temps dans le bureau de l'Hokage.-**

« Hokage-sama!

-Genma, alors comment ça s'est passé?!

-Très bien en réalité, cette gamines est talentueuse c'est certain mais elle a besoin d'un professeur pour l'aider à révéler ses réelles capacités. Tenez voici mon rapport écrit, vous y trouverez les détails nécessaires à son affectation. »

Elle parcouru rapidement des yeux le parchemin que le jeune homme lui tendait, de plus en plus étonnée à mesure qu'elle découvrait son contenu.

« Je ne suis pas certaine encore de l'introduire à une équipe déjà formée. » Dit-elle finalement au bout de quelques minutes. « Je pense plutôt à la faire entraîner seule au début et l'envoyer en mission avec des formations qui en auront besoin. Puis dans quelques temps, quand elle aura acquis la discipline et l'expérience nécessaire et s'il elle réussit l'examen jônin, lui proposer la responsabilité d'un groupe de genin. » Shizune et Genma parurent très étonnés mais n'osèrent rien répliquer devant la détermination de leur supérieure.

« Bien tous les deux j'ai à réfléchir vous pouvez disposer. »

Ils sortirent donc en silence.

.

* * *

**.**

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur  
**_

_Alors verdict?! J'avoue pouvoir dire que ce n'est pas le chapitre qui m'a le plus inspiré jusqu'ici!_

_Encore désolé pour ceux qui suivent cette histoire, d'avoir mis si longtemps à poster ce chapitre! Je les remercies au passage! :)_

_J'essaierai d'être plus efficace pour le suivant!_

_ A bientôt!  
_


	5. Routine&Révélations

_Bon alors je m'excuse platement pour le temps que j'ai mis pour poster ce chapitre! J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop!  
_

* * *

**_._**

* * *

**Chapitre 5  
**

Kakashi et Asahi s'habituèrent tous deux rapidement à leur nouvelle situation. Ils ne se voyaient en fait que très rarement puisqu'il était en mission la plupart du temps et qu'elle s'entraînait tous les jours avec différents sensei en fonction de ses affinités, de tôt le matin jusqu'à tard le soir. Une routine s'installa, le premier rentré faisait le dîner et quand l'un des deux partait en mission il prévenait l'autre ou lui laissait un mot. Souvent quand il rentrait de mission en pleine journée il faisait un détour par son terrain habituel, admirant les progrès spectaculaires de sa protégée, prenant même parfois part à l'entraînement en la défiant en duel. Quand ils étaient tout deux à la maison ils dînaient ensemble se racontant les derniers potins et finissaient en général dans le salon, l'un assis par terre l'autre sur le canapé à bouquiner ou regarder la télévision, parfois il la croisait en serviette ou tenue légère et essayait tant bien que mal de regarder ailleurs, ce qui devenait de plus en plus difficile.

Un matin, tandis que Kakashi rejoignaient ses élèves, qui l'attendaient depuis au moins une bonne heure et demi, une main dans une poche, l'autre tenant un bouquin il entendit quelqu'un le saluer.

« Kakashi-senpaï, bonjour!

-Yo! » Dit-il en relevant la tête.

« Comment vas-tu? » Demanda un brun aux cheveux courts et aux yeux noirs.

« Bof la routine et toi? » Répondit l'argenté blasé.

« Un peu crevé, je suis rentré hier d'une assez longue mission! Je vais avoir droit à quelques jours de congés bien mérités!

-Tiens ça me fait penser, j'ai un service à te demander!

-Quoi déjà? » Soupira le pauvre brun inquiet, il reprit,

« Et de quoi s'agit-il?

-Je voudrais que tu entraîne ma nouvelle recrue pendant quelques temps.

-Ta nouvelle recrue? » Demanda-t-il perplexe.

Kakashi raconta alors brièvement sa rencontre avec Asahi et ses aptitudes aux combats. Quand il entama la parti sur le Hyôton et la combinaison parfaite de deux éléments son interlocuteur resta bouche bée. Kakashi su qu'il avait gagné la partie.

« Amène moi cette petite demain, je verrais ce que je peux en faire!

-Petite, petite, elle n'est pas beaucoup plus jeune que toi!

-Quelques années quand même!

-Mouais... » Et l'argenté repris sa route, de nouveau plongé dans Icha-icha-paradise.

Le soir même, Kakashi et Asahi dînaient tous les deux discutant de tout et de rien quand il lança,

« Au fait! Après t'avoir observé t'entraîner de nombreuses fois et au vu de tes capacités et de tes rapides progrès, il y a quelque chose que je voudrais essayer. » Elle le regarda, étonnée sans rien dire, de quoi pouvait-il bien s'agir? Kakashi repris avec une lueur espiègle dans le regard, il avait hâte de voir ce que ça pourrait donner.

« Je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un, j'attendais qu'il rentre de mission. Je l'ai croisé ce matin, lui ai parlé de toi et te rejoindra demain dans la matinée pour te faire suivre un entraînement spécial.

-Spécial? Comment ça? » La jeune fille était de plus en plus surprise et l'argenté de plus en plus amusé.

« C'est une surprise! » glissa-t-il avec un clin d'œil tout en se levant pour débarrasser. _Qu'est ce qu'il est encore allé inventer?! _Se demanda-t-elle peu rassurée. Elle resta songeuse quelques instants. Bof pas la peine de se prendre la tête, elle verrait bien demain! C'était tout Kakashi ça, mystérieux et imprévisible,mais après tout elle n'avait pas encore eu à s'en plaindre, il lui avait quand même apporté la paix qu'elle cherchait depuis toujours sans le savoir.

Elle ne fût donc pas étonnée quand vers dix heures le lendemain, un homme de quelques années de moins que Kakashi vint interrompre son entraînement.

« Bonjour, tu dois être Asahi?

-Euh oui c'est bien moi, bonjour. » Répondit-elle un peu essoufflée.

« Mon nom est Yamato. Kakashi a dût te parler de moi?

-Vaguement, il m'a prévenu hier qu'un ninja viendrait m'enseigner quelque chose de spécial.

-Je vois . » Il la regarda quelques instants impassible avant de reprendre,

« j'ai appris hier que tu utilisais le Hyôton. Elle hocha la tête.

« Et que tu ne savais pas si c'était une technique héréditaire ou non.

-C'est bien cela. » Elle ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.

« Bien nous sommes donc là pour découvrir si tu appartiens à un clan bien spécifique ou si simplement tu maîtrise particulièrement bien ton chakra et mieux encore tes affinités élémentaires. » C'était à son tour de le regarder impassible, _qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire de savoir ça?_

_« _Tu maîtrise le Doton en plus du Suiton et du Fuiton. » Ce n'était pas une question. Une fois encore elle acquiesça, visiblement Kakashi lui avait raconté une bonne partie de sa vie! Et il allait l'entendre en rentrant, c'était certain!

« Bien le but de notre entraînement sera de découvrir si tu es capable de combiner d'autres affinités entre elles que l'eau et le vent. Regarde, Doton, rempart de la falaise de terre. » Yamato se trouvait à présent en haut d'une falaise. Il se remit à faire des signes rapides avec ses mains.

« Maintenant, Suiton technique du bassin de la cascade, et celle-ci apparut coulant à flot le long de l'immense mur érigé devant elle. » La jeune fille était impressionnée ces deux techniques étaient de très haut niveau mais bien-sûr elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

« Bien là je n'ai fais qu'utiliser mes affinités l'une après l'autre. Mais si je combine les deux ça donne ça, Mokuton, naissance des arbres. » C'est fois c'est une véritable forêt qui vint alors recouvrir la falaise de part et d'autre de la cascade. Elle était absolument ébahie, quand il la rejoint il sourit fier de l'effet qu'il avait produit.

« Je n'ai jamais vu une aussi belle technique, apprenez moi, Yamato-sensei! » Souffla-t-elle sans détacher les yeux du nouveaux décor qui s'offrait à elle.

« Je ferai mon possible, seulement pour l'instant seuls les descendants d'Hashirama Senju, le premier Hokage, ont su maîtriser l'élément bois.

-Vous êtes donc un petits fils du Shodai Hokage?

-Euh... En fait non, pas du tout! » Répondit-il un peu gêné.

« Mais vous venez de dire...

-En fait, étant encore bébé on m'a implanté des cellules du premier Hokage, tu as sûrement dût entendre parler d'Orochimaru et des expériences inhumaines qu'il fait subir à ses cobayes? » Elle acquiesça silencieusement.

« J'étais l'un d'eux, tous les autres sont morts.

-Bon, tu es prêtes? » Yamato venait de rompre le court silence gêné qui s'était installé entre eux.

« Oui, commençons! » Répondit-elle avec enthousiasme en reprenant ses esprits.

Elle passa la journée à s'entraîner à son affinité Doton, celle qu'elle maîtrisait le moins bien.

A la tombée de la nuit elle avait déjà beaucoup progressé. Ils se donnèrent donc rendez-vous le lendemain à neuf heures au même endroit.

Puis ils rentrèrent chacun de leur coté. Quand elle arriva Kakashi préparait le dîner.

« Je suis rentrée!

-Bienvenue à la maison! Je suis dans la cuisine.

-Hmmm ça sent bon! J'ai une faim de loup!

-T'as le temps de prendre une douche rapide avant qu'on passe à table.

-J'y vais! » Elle courait déjà en direction de sa chambre.

Il soupira. Même après une journée entière d'entraînement elle était toujours aussi active! Comment faisait-elle pour avoir autant d'énergie! Quelques minutes plus tard elle revint toute propre dans la cuisine, elle avait quitté ses habits de ninja pour revêtir un short en jean _très _court et un débardeur qui ne cachait qu'une infime partie de sa peau. Quand l'argenté se retourna pour lui faire face il se sentit rougir, manquant de peu de lâcher la pile d'assiettes qu'il tenait à la main, une douce chaleur se propageant en lui. _Kakashi mon vieux relève les yeux, ça va devenir gênant si tu reste le regard scotché à sa poitrine! _Il lui fallut toute la volonté du monde pour que ses yeux rencontre enfin ceux de la jeune femmes plein de malice. _Putain je suis sûr qu'elle l'a fait exprès et toi tu tombe dans le panneau comme à chaque fois!_

« Tu... tu ne voudrais pas mettre quelque chose sur tes épaules? » Grommela-t-il en continuant de mettre la table.

« Non j'ai chaud, dit-elle simplement en s'installant à sa place habituelle. » Il n'insista pas, mais qu'elle ne vienne pas le traiter de pervers si son regard ripait un peu trop au sud de l'anatomie de la jeune fille.

Ils mangèrent en parlant de Yamato et de son nouvel entraînement. Asahi avait l'air ravie alors Kakashi l'était aussi.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, il était assis par terre sur le tapis du salon, les jambes légèrement écartées, la droite repliée de façon à poser son bras dessus, il lisait le nouveau livre de la série ''le paradis du batifolage'' adossé au canapé.

« Dîtes Kakashi-sensei? » L'interpellé leva la tête de son bouquin d'un air interrogateur.

« Pourquoi vous gardez toujours un masque sur le bas de votre visage et un bandeau frontal sur votre œil gauche? » Demanda Asahi en le dévisageant accoudée au chambranle de la porte.

_Pour pas que tu me vois rougir quand tu me regarde comme ça_, pensa-t-il, sentant, une fois de plus ses joues s'empourprer.

« Hmmm, je me demandais quand-est ce que tu oserais me poser la question! Il n'a fallu qu'une demi minute à Naruto! » Lança-t-il amusé.

« Eh bien, le masque parce que je suis un shinobi, je ne suis pas censé montrer mes sentiments, c'est une façon comme une autre de rester éloigné des gens et éviter de créer des liens inutiles. Et ce bandeau... » Il desserra le nœud derrière sa tête, c'est pour cacher à la fois mon point fort et mon point faible, le masque tomba à ses pieds dans un bruit métallique laissant voir une cicatrice verticale barrant un œil rouge sang dont trois virgules noires entouraient la pupille. La jeune fille ne parut même pas surprise, elle savait que cet œil était spécial et qu'il détenait un très grand pouvoir, il était donc son point fort, mais ce qu'avait surtout retenu Asahi, c'est qu'il en parlait aussi comme étant son point faible, cette cicatrice devait en cacher d'autres bien plus profondes. Elle s'approcha lentement de lui, s'accroupit entre ces jambes et lui caressa tout doucement sa cicatrice. Il ferma les yeux un instant face à la douceur de ce contact puis les rouvrit lentement plongeant son regard dans le sien.

« Kakashi? »

Bon sang qu'est ce qu'il aimait entendre cette voix prononcer son prénom.

« Oui? » Souffla ce dernier.

« Quelle est votre histoire? Pourquoi avez vous tellement peur de créer des liens? » Murmura t-elle.

« Si je te raconte mon histoire, je veux que tu me raconte la tienne également. » Lui répondit-il sur le même ton.

Elle avait cessé de caresser son visage mais restait dans la même position, leur visage étaient très proches, beaucoup trop proche et il sentait son souffle chaud sur son masque quand elle lui parlait. Il déglutit difficilement, il était sur le point de flancher. Alors comme hypnotisé par son regard doré il commença son récit sans hésiter, prêt à se dévoiler entièrement pour la première fois.

« Je suis né à Konoha, ma mère est morte d'une maladie peu après ma naissance, je ne l'ai jamais vraiment connue. J'ai donc grandit seul avec mon père, c'était un très grand shinobi, respecté de tous, on le surnommait Croc Blanc de Konoha. Un jour il partit en mission, malheureusement celle-ci ne se déroula pas comme prévu, ses coéquipiers étant en danger il a du faire un choix, sauver ses amis ou mener à bien sa mission il a alors préféré négliger la mission plutôt que de laisser ses compagnons à une mort certaine. Le pays du feu et les habitants de Konoha ont subis beaucoup de dommage à cause de l'échec de cette mission et ont rejeté la faute sur lui. Pour finir même ceux dont il avait sauvé la vie se sont retournés contre lui, mon père était déjà blessé physiquement, alors quand il s'est écroulé psychologiquement il s'est donné la mort, ne supportant plus ce monde où les hommes sont des pions qui préférant perdre leurs amis plutôt que leur honneur.

Après cela j'ai commencé à attacher beaucoup d'importance aux règles et à leur respect. A cette époque mon équipe était composée de mon sensei qui n'était autre que Minato Namikaze, le quatrième Hokage, le plus puissant shinobi et le meilleur homme qu'il m'ait été amené à rencontrer jusque ici. Bien que Naruto me fasse beaucoup penser à lui. » Remarqua-t-il plus pour lui même avant de reprendre,

« En revanche je considérais mes coéquipiers Rin et Obito comme des moins que rien, en effet à six ans j'étais promu chûnin et jônin à treize, ce qui me rendait fier et arrogant!

Mais un jour lors d'une mission durant la troisième grande guerre ninja ma coéquipière Rin se fit enlever par l'ennemi, je préférais la sacrifier pour le bon déroulement de la mission mais Obito refusant de l'abandonner me dit ceci: "Pour moi Croc Blanc était un vrai héros, il savait ce qu'était l'honneur! Je sais que chez les ninjas celui qui n'obéit pas est considéré comme un moins que rien mais pour moi celui qui abandonne ses compagnons est encore bien pire qu'un raté! Raté pour raté je préfère désobéir et la sauver et si tu trouve que ce comportement n'est pas digne d'un vrai ninja alors sincèrement je ne veux même plus en être un. J'ai pris ma décision!" Puis il parti à sa recherche, seul. » Il s'arrêta quelque secondes perdu dans ses pensées.

« Ces mots restent encore aujourd'hui gravés dans ma mémoire. Je suis moi même parti de mon coté mais ces paroles résonnaient dans ma tête, je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à les abandonner tous les deux, j'ai fais marche arrière, je suis arrivé en plein combat entre Obito et un des deux ninjas qui avaient enlevés Rin, j'ai perdu mon œil gauche face à lui en protégeant mon compagnon. Obito habituellement toujours si peureux prit son courage à deux mains et son envie de me couvrir prit le dessus sur la peur et pour la première fois il activa son Sharingan.

Après avoir tué notre adversaire nous sommes allé délivrer Rin qui était retenu dans une grotte, pendant que j'affrontais un dernier ninja, Obito libéra notre coéquipière mais suite à une dernière technique du shinobi ennemi la grotte s'effondra. Je fus assommé par une pierre mais mon ami revint me chercher, il me sauva de justesse mais n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver le rocher qui lui tombait dessus. »Il fit une nouvelle pause, fermant les yeux il essayait de se sortir de la tête les images encore bien trop présentes de ce fameux jour. Les paupières toujours close il reprit,

« Quand il s'arrêta de pleuvoir des pierres je me relevais et vit mon compagnon dont tout le coté droit était entièrement écrasé par un immense rocher. Il était en train de mourir mais je restais impuissant face à sa douleur.

Tu parles d'un chef, tu parles d'un amis. » Souffla Kakashi dégoutté avant de continuer son récit, de plus en plus mal.

« Avant de rendre son dernier souffle Obito Ushiwa m'offrit son Sharingan et me dit que grâce à moi une parti de lui serait toujours en vie et qu'il pourrait voir l'avenir à travers moi. Alors je lui fit une dernière promesse, celle de protéger Rin au péril de ma vie.

Seulement je n'ai pas réussi à tenir cette promesse. Aujourd'hui je suis le dernier membre de l'équipe du Yondaime Hokage et j'ai perdu la plus grande partie des personnes qui m'étaient chères. Je n'ai même pas réussi à retenir mon élève, Sasuke Uchiwa et je culpabilise pour Naruto et Sakura qui souffrent tant depuis le départ de leur coéquipier. Naruto ne vit plus que pour le ramener parce qu'il l'a promit à Sakura qui elle même est folle amoureuse de Sasuke. Il est partit par ma faute parce que je n'avais plus rien à lui apprendre, il est aller chercher de la puissance ailleurs parce que je n'ai pas été capable d'apaiser ce sentiment de haine enfouit au fond de lui. Il ne vit que pour la vengeance et je n'ai pas su le raisonner. »

Son récit terminé un silence s'installa entre les deux ninjas, une seule et unique larme coula le long de sa joue. Il s'était juré de ne jamais pleurer, il n'en avait pas le droit, ils avaient souffert bien plus que lui après tout et il était le seul qui avaitt eu la chance de vivre aussi longtemps.

C'était la première fois qu'il racontait son histoire et qu'il dévoilait intentionnellement la fêlure qu'il portait en lui depuis si longtemps ainsi que ses sentiments d'impuissance et de culpabilité. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, se gorgeant de son odeur unique et de sa chaleur réconfortante. Elle le serra contre elle, réalisant qu'elle le voyait réellement pour la première fois, elle comprit alors d'où venait son air désinvolte, ses détours par le mémorial de Konoha qui lui valaient tous ses retards, elle comprit son détachement vis à vis des gens et son acharnement à cacher ses sentiments. Elle le comprenait parce qu'elle était comme lui.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment. Puis il releva la tête et plongea ses yeux noirs dans ceux dorés qu'il aimait tant. son regard était si profond que le cœur de la jeune fille rata un battement. Pour la première fois elle put y lire toutes sortes de sentiments, le regret de certains de ses actes, la tristesse incommensurable de perdre un être cher, l'appréhension de sa réaction à elle, le soulagement de pouvoir être lui-même. Un sourire triste s'étira sur les lèvres cachées de son vis à vis. Il lança,

« A toi!

-Je crois que ça suffit pour ce soir. Mais je te raconterai un jour Kakashi. Je te le promet. »

Pour la première fois elle l'avait tutoyé, ce qui fit timidement sourire l'argenté, leur relation venait encore d'évoluer. Il finit par se lever et après lui avoir chuchoté un "bonne nuit" il partit se coucher.

Le lendemain il se réveilla avant elle, il partait en mission de reconnaissance aux alentours de Konoha, il devait revenir trois ou quatre jours plus tard. Il lui laissa un mot et parti sans faire de bruit.

Il rentra seulement deux jours plus tard complètement crevé et légèrement blessé, il avait croisé en chemin trois ninjas d'élites ennemis et sa mission était passé de rand B à S. Ils les avaient éliminés tous les trois non sans mal.

Il alla faire son rapport, passa rapidement à l'hôpital sous l'ordre de Tsunade-sama pour se faire examiner mais refusa de rester en observation toute la nuit, il préférait retrouver son lit, son appartement et Asahi. Il fût bien déçu de ne retrouver personne chez lui en rentrant, il était pourtant trop tard pour s'entraîner et il ne trouva aucun mot le prévenant qu'elle partait en mission. Elle était peut être aller faire un tour en ville, après tout elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir puisqu'il était rentré plus tôt que prévu. Il mangea un bout et se doucha avant d'aller se coucher. Il dormait à point fermé quand elle rentra et comme à chaque fois elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre de son colocataire en espérant qu'il soit rentré. Et en effet il était là. Elle sortit silencieusement de la chambre en souriant puis alla se coucher à son tour, elle s'endormit, sereine. Kakashi était revenu et il allait bien.

Ils préparaient le dîner et se disputaient à propos des blessures de Kakashi.

« Tu devrais aller à l'hôpital, ça pourrait être plus grave que ça en a l'air! » Dit la jeune fille sans même lever les yeux du livre qu'elle lisait en attendant que le riz finisse de cuir.

« Ça va, ce n'est rien!

-C'est pour ça que tu grimace à chaque fois que tu lève le bras droit? »

Celui-ci assez étonné qu'elle ait remarqué se contenta de répondre,

« Comment peux tu voir que je grimace alors que mon masque cache ma bouche? D'autant plus que tu as l'air assez concentré sur ta lecture! »

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite finissant un paragraphe assez intéressant du "paradis du batifolage".

« D'ailleurs qu'est ce que tu lis? » Demanda-t-il, abandonnant finalement tout espoir de réponse.

« Un de tes livre de pervers. Et je sais que tu grimace parce que ton œil droit se tord d'une façon bizarre, en plus tout ton corps se contracte.

-Attends mais tu l'as trouvé où ce livre? Et encore une fois ça n'explique pas le fait que tu puisse remarquer ça en lisant!

-Tu l'avais oublié dans le salon! Et je te rappel que je suis une kunoichi, il me suffit de mettre mes autres sens en éveil pour interpréter ce qui se passe autour de moi sans pour autant avoir besoin d'utiliser ma vue, en somme j'applique la même méthode que toi quand tu marche ou tu te bats en lisant. En plus je l'avais déjà remarqué ce matin ! » Ajouta-t-elle en refermant le livre.

« Finalement ce bouquin n'est pas si mal! Bon je vais me doucher appel moi quand s'est prêt! »

Kakashi resta bouche bée -enfin on imagine- devant la répartie de la jeune femme. Puis il ferma la bouche et se remit aux fourneaux, décidément elle ne cessait de l'étonner!

Il mangèrent finalement peu de temps après et passèrent la fin de soirée dans le salon à discuter lui regardant la télé avachit sur le sofa, elle dévorant le bouquin écrit par un certain Jiraya par terre adossé au canapé en dessous de Kakashi.

« Ce type est un génie! » S'exclama t-elle à la fin de son chapitre, ce qui fit sourire l'argenté sous son masque, c'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un de sa connaissance osait ouvrir ce bouquin et en plus l'apprécier! _Elle cache bien son jeu sous ses airs innnocents, elle n'est pas si prude que ça! Oulah tu t'emballes un peu la mon vieux! _Pensa Kakashi.

« Tu ne crois pas si bien dire!» Répondit-il finalement, ayant comprit de qui elle parlait. « Il fait parti des trois Sannin du village. »

Elle avait en effet entendu parler de ces trois ninjas légendaires de Konoha, mais ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils soient toujours en vie, et surtout que l'un d'eux écrive des livres pervers!

« Ce fameux Jiraya est donc l'un d'entre eux?

-En effet » Répondit un Kakashi blasé. « Ainsi que Tsunade-sama et Oroshimaru actuellement ennemi du pays du feu et du village de Konoha.

-J'aimerais beaucoup le rencontrer, ce doit être un ninja extraordinaire! Enfin Jiraya je veux dire! »

Cette réflexion fit sourire l'argenté, elle lui faisait un peu penser à Sasuke, mais était finalement réellement différente de ce dernier.

« C'est vrai, je te le présenterai si tu veux.

-Tu le connais?!

-Oui c'est une vieille connaissance en effet. Il a été le sensei de mon sensei et a aussi entraîné Naruto pendant deux ans et demi.

-Je comprend mieux d'où lui vient cette puissance, il paye pas de mine comme ça mais c'est un ninja extrêmement fort! »

Il fût étonné par cette remarque mais acquiesça, c'est vrai que son petit blond était devenu puissant et il était très fier de ses progrès.

Ne trouvant pas le programme à son goût l'argenté finit par éteindre la télé. Il soupira. Il allait se lever pour aller se coucher quand elle le retint par le bras, il se rassit donc sur le canapé attendant une explication.

« Je t'avais promis de raconter mon histoire. » Murmura-t-elle.

« Ne te sens pas obligé Asahi, tu m'expliqueras si tu en as réellement envie et surtout quand tu seras prête.

-Je le suis. » Lui répondit-elle avec détermination.

Il ne répondit rien, la fixant intensément de ses yeux dépareillés. C'était redevenu une habitude pour lui de retirer son bandeau frontal quand il était à la maison depuis qu'elle savait pour son Sharingan. Après quelques secondes de silence elle commença,

« Comme je te l'ai déjà dit j'ai quitté mon village à la mort de mes parents à l'âge de quatre ans, mais je n'étais pas seule, c'est à ce moment là que j'ai rencontré Akihide, il avait trois ans de plus que moi et était orphelin lui aussi, nous sommes parti de notre village en ruine et il s'est occupé de moi. Finalement après quelques semaines à errer de villes en villes sans vraiment savoir quoi chercher, un couple de petits vieux nous a recueilli, ils habitaient un tout petit village aux abords de la frontière nord du pays du feu.

Nous avons vécu ainsi tous les quatre pendant plus de deux ans quand un jour Obâ-san tomba malade, elle finit par mourir et c'est peu de temps après que Ojii-san fut tuer lors d'une attaque de shinobi sur notre village durant la troisième grande guerre ninja. C'est ainsi qu'encore une fois je regardait, impuissante les êtres que j'aimais mourir sous mes yeux. Onii-chan et moi nous retrouvions une nouvelle fois seuls tous les deux. J'avais alors sept ans, mon compagnon d'infortune en avait dix et nous étions obligés de voler et mendier pour survivre. Ce n'est que peu de temps après que l'on rencontra un shinobi, il était seul et n'a jamais voulu nous dire son nom mais il resta avec nous deux longues années nous apprenant pour pouvoir nous défendre les rudiments des arts ninja. Akihide portait bien son nom*, il était brillant et talentueux, ne baissant jamais les bras il s'entraînait, repoussant chaque jours ses limites. Il m'a dit un jour qu'il avait pour seul but de me protéger. Puis notre sensei parti. »

Kakashi écoutait le récit de le jeune fille avec attention et compassion repensant lui même à sa vie qui n'avait pas toujours été rose. Elle fit une pause perdue dans ses pensées avant de continuer sur sa lancée,

« Peu de temps après nous sommes tombé sur Tenchi et Namiko, il avait onze ans et sa petite sœur en avait six. Dans la même situation ces deux enfants étaient encore plus mal en point que nous, ils restèrent donc avec nous pour survivre.

Plus le temps passait, plus nous grandissions en tant qu'êtres humains, trouvant chacun un petit travail payant juste assez pour manger et en tant que shinobi, nous entraînant durement chaque jour. Cinq ans passèrent, j'avais alors quatorze ans, Akihide en avait dix-sept, Tenchi seize et Namiko onze quand le village fut attaqué par des ninja d'Iwa. A croire que la mort me suivait, Onii-chan mourut ce jour là après s'être battu jusqu'au bout en essayant de nous protéger mais ils étaient trop nombreux et Namiko perdit la vie elle aussi alors que l'on tentait de s'enfuir.

Je restait avec Tenchi au début, essayant de reconstruire ce que nous avions perdu une fois de plus mais le garçon ne supportant pas la mort de sa petite sœur voulait devenir plus fort. Un jour il me promit de venger nos deux amis et il parti. Je ne l'ai jamais revu. » Une larme roula sur la joue de la jeune femme alors qu'elle continuait son histoire,

« J'avais tout perdu, d'abord mes parents, puis mes grands-parents adoptifs, mon sensei et les trois personnes que je considérais comme ma famille. C'est à ce moment là que je me suis promis de ne plus jamais créer de liens avec personne pour ne pas avoir à supporter de les voir se briser. »

Elle pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes. Kakashi vint s'agenouiller à coté d'elle et prit son amie dans ses bras. Il avait mal de la voir si triste, en vérité ça lui déchirait le cœur. Il la serrait fort mais avec une infime tendresse, contre son torse. C'est là qu'il comprit. Il savait maintenant d'où venait son trouble quand il était auprès d'elle, il comprenait le vide qui grandissait en lui quand elle n'était pas là, il comprenait à présent la colère qu'il ressentait quand il la savait en compagnie d'un autre homme et le besoin qu'il avait de la protéger. Il l'aimait c'était évident. Ce qu'il avait prit pour une simple attirance physique envers la jeune fille était en réalité bien plus. Elle était devenu son nouveau rayon de soleil, celui qui lui donnait non seulement la force mais l'envie de se lever le matin, la lumière qui le sortait peu à peu des ténèbres dans lequel il s'était enfoncé, l'étincelle qui ravivait le feu de son âme devenue si froide. Elle était une lueur d'espoir au bout du chemin sinueux de sa vie. Lui qui s'était promis de ne jamais tomber amoureux, de rester un ninja dépourvu de sentiments, il réalisait à présent que c'était impossible. Il était un shinobi mais avant tout un homme. Un peu troublé par cette prise de conscience il l'entendit chuchoter,

« J'ai réussi à vivre à l'écart des gens pendant de longues années mais depuis que je t'ai rencontré tout à changé, je vis dans un village, j'ai des amis, un sensei, j'ai trouvé un nouveau but que la vengeance, celui de les protéger. » Elle marqua une pause. « Je suis arrivée là où je m'étais promis de ne jamais approcher. » Continua t-elle alors entre deux sanglots.

Il la serra un peu plus fort.

« Tu sais j'avais le même état d'esprit avant de te rencontrer, je restais distant avec les gens, même mes proches, amis ou élèves pour ne pas prendre le risque de souffrir s'ils venaient à disparaître. Mais j'ai compris une chose grâce à toi, c'est que si l'on souffre tellement de perdre quelqu'un qui nous est cher c'est parce que cette personne rendait notre vie meilleure. Aujourd'hui je préfère vivre heureux entouré des gens que j'aime en prenant le risque de souffrir encore une fois, plutôt que de ne jamais goûter au bonheur par simple peur de le perdre. »

Elle n'avait rien à répondre, il avait raison et elle le savait, elle n'avait plus qu'à s'habituer à sa nouvelle vie et accepter ses sentiments envers les gens qu'elle appréciait.

Il la garda un long moment dans l'étau de ses bras lui murmurant des mots rassurant pour la consoler avant qu'elle ne s'endorme, il la posa délicatement sur le lit et s'allongea à coté d'elle la regardant dormir avec tendresse.

_Dans quel pétrin du t'es encore fourré Kakashi..._

_._

* * *

**_._**

* * *

**_Note de l'auteur_**

_*Akihide: ce prénom veut dire "brillant" et "talentueux". (Oui j'accorde beaucoup d'importance à la signification des prénoms de mes personnages!)_

Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres, mais j'avais envie de m'éterniser sur la vie des perso, leur routine et les sentiments nouveaux de Kakashi!

J'espère que ça vous a plu, si c'est le cas dîtes le moi! Ca me motivera à corriger la suite! :)


	6. Des questions sans réponses

**_Bonjour à tous!_**

_Pour une fois que je poste en pleine journée! C'est plutôt rare! __J'ai essayé d'être plus rapide pour mettre en ligne ce chapitre, j'espère de tout coeur qu'il vous plaira parce qu'il m'a donné du mal et que j'en suis plutôt fière!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**.**

* * *

******Chapitre 6**

Quand il se réveilla ils étaient à nouveau enlacés, elle paraissait si fragile entre ses bras puissant, pourtant il était bien content de l'avoir comme alliée plutôt que comme ennemie! Quand elle ouvrit les yeux au lieu de s'écarter Asahi se serra un peu plus contre Kakashi, étonné mais heureux, il sourit. Ils restèrent quelques minutes silencieux à se regarder dans les yeux sans vraiment savoir quoi dire. Puis quelqu'un sonna, l'argenté sorti du lit en râlant intérieurement, _y'a pas moyen de déranger les gens à cette heure ci franchement!_ Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

« Kakashi-sensei l'Hokage vous demande!

-Je viens tout de suite Naruto. » Répondit-il de mauvaise humeur.

Il alla s'habiller et toqua à la porte de la salle de bain, Asahi ouvrit.

« Je voulais juste te... » Il avait tourné la tête vers elle. « Te prévenir. » Finit il déglutissant difficilement. « L'Hokage demande à me voir, je vais peut... » Il avait un peu trop baissé les yeux. « Peut être devoir partir en mission. » Réussit-il finalement à bafouiller en détournant le regard, rouge pivoine. Elle était en serviette, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'apercevait à moitié nue mais décidément il n'arrivait pas à s'y faire et elle était vraiment très proche de lui là... Toutes sortes de pensées et pas toutes des plus innocentes lui trottaient dans la tête. Elle acquiesça avant de l'embrasser sur la joue l'air amusé et de refermer la porte, il rejoint son élève à l'entrée de la maison dans un état second.

« Vous allez bien Kakashi-sensei?

-Oui oui Naruto. » Répondit-il pas très convaincant.

Arrivés dans le bureau de Tsunade il avait un peu reprit ses esprits.

« Hokage-sama!

-Kakashi, Naruto bonjour!

-Tsuna Obaaa-chaaan! » Répondit Naruto avec un grand sourire.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça Naruto! » S'écria la blonde. « Je n'ai quand même pas l'air d'une grand-mère?! »

« Vous faîtes jeune mais vous avez quand même la cinquantaine, pas la peine de se voiler la face!

-Naruuuuuto! » Et il alla une fois de plus s'encastrer dans le mur suite au coup de poing de sa camarade qu'il n'avait pas entendu arriver.

« Aïe! Mais Sakura...! »

Et c'est repartit! Kakashi ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer, et dire qu'il pourrait être chez lui à câliner Asahi! Il se gifla intérieurement, _non mon vieux ne pense pas à ça, elle n'est pas intéressée, elle est trop jeune et tu dois actuellement te concentrer sur ton rôle de ninja!_

« Équipe Kakashi, vous partez en mission le plus tôt possible, c'est une mission de rang A, vous devez escorter le représentant du pays du thé jusqu'au village de Suna où il sera prit en charge par le Kazekage lui même pour une réunion de la plus haute importance.

-Cool on va voir Gaara! » Soupirant mais ignorant la dispute entre Sakura et Naruto qui venait de reprendre ''parce qu'on ne coupe pas la parole à un Hokage'', Tsunade reprit.

« Une alliance pourrait s'établir avec les pays du thé et celui des neiges actuellement neutres tous deux dans cette guerre, ce qui nous apporterait un avantage certain! C'est pourquoi vous devrez faire très attention en traversant Kawa, le pays des rivières, celui-ci est neutre et compte bien le rester cependant des ninjas ennemis pourraient bien s'y trouver en route. Tous les détails de la mission sont sur ce rouleau.

Kakashi le prit.

« Shizune fais entrer le représentant. »

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, brun les cheveux longs attachés en un catogan entra à la suite de l'assistante.

Une fois les présentations faîtes chacun retourna en vitesse chez lui pour se préparer à la mission.

Kakashi une fois arrivé ne fût pas étonné de ne trouver personne, en effet sa colocataire devait être déjà parti s'entraîner. Dommage il aurait bien aimé lui dire au revoir, il aurai peut être eu le droit à un deuxième bisou! _Pff tu fais de la peine Kakashi... _Il lui laissa un mot comme quoi il devrait être de retour dans une petite semaine et parti.

La mission se passa sans encombre, son client avait été un homme intéressant et sympathique, ses élèves égaux à eux même, ils n'avaient pas eu de mal à repousser les quelques attaques des ninjas ennemis survenues lors de leur traversée du pays des rivières et reçurent un accueil plus que chaleureux à leur arrivée à Suna, ils restèrent même un jour de plus sur place suite à la demande de la majorité du groupe, soit disant pour se reposer mais Naruto était juste ravis de revoir son ami, Sakura de pouvoir faire un peu de tourisme et Saï, bah... C'était Saï. Bref la mission avait été un succès. Cependant Kakashi n'était pas dans son assiette, il avait envie de rentrer, de retrouver son village, ses amis, son lit. _Mais arrête de te voiler la face idiot, la seule et unique raison pour laquelle tu as envie de rentrer c'est qu'Asahi te manque!_ Ne pu s'empêcher de penser l'argenté. Il avait l'air fin amoureux d'une fillette qui était sûrement plus attirée par ce baka blond de Naruto que par un homme aux cheveux gris, de neuf ans son aîné!

Quand ils reprirent la route en sens inverse Kakashi était d'une humeur massacrante.

« Bah alors sensei c'est le manque d'amour qui vous rend aussi grincheux?! » Demanda Naruto au bout de quelques heures.

Kakashi faillit rater une branche et tomber de vingt-cinq mètres de haut, mais il se rattrapa de justesse laissant le blond, hilare le dépasser. Putain c'était vraiment aussi flagrant que ça? Kakashi n'ouvrit plus la bouche que pour manger jusqu'à leur retour à Konoha ruminant sa rage.

Il laissa à ses élèves le soin de faire leur rapport à l'Hokage tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers chez lui une boule au ventre. Quand il arriva Asahi n'était pas là, elle devait sûrement être encore en train de s'entraîner.

Il alla faire des courses, prit une douche et commença à préparer le dîner, elle rentra à ce moment là. Elle entendit du bruit et se dirigea vers la cuisine, il était dos à elle torse nu, avec seulement une serviette autour de la taille, quand Kakashi l'entendit entrer dans la pièce il ne pu s'empêcher de penser, _décidément, c'est chacun son tour!_

Cependant il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle soit aussi contente de le revoir, elle se jeta sur lui pour lui faire un câlin, Le cœur de l'argenté rata un battement quand il la sentit se coller à lui en guise de bonjour mais ne pu refouler son sourire.

« Kakashi... » Dit-elle simplement la tête entre ses omoplates.

Il se retourna et la prit dans ses bras.

« Je suis rentré. » Souffla-t-il alors.

« Bienvenue à la maison! » Elle souriait contre son torse nu. Il était heureux.

Ils dînèrent tous les deux, l'un racontant sa mission, l'autre son entraînement. Kakashi avait hâte de voir les progrès de sa petite réfugiée! Cependant cette mission l'avait tout de même bien fatiguée et il ne tarda pas à aller se coucher. Ce n'est qu'au milieu de la nuit qu'il la sentit dans son dos, il l'enlaça alors pour la rapprocher de lui avant de se rendormir.

Le lendemain quand il se réveilla elle était déjà parti s'entraîner. Il se leva tranquillement avant d'aller la rejoindre sur le terrain d'entraînement numéro 3. Il l'observa pendant un long moment, elle avait encore fait des progrès extraordinaires grâce à Yamato. Elle maîtrisait maintenant presque parfaitement le doton et passerait bientôt à l'étape suivante, c'est à dire combiner les éléments terre et eau. Il finit par la laisser là, il avait un rapport à faire à Tsunade.

« Hokage-sama!

-Kakashi, bonjour! » Dis la blonde en relevant la tête d'un dossier aussi épais qu'un dictionnaire. « Tes élèves m'ont fait leur rapport hier et m'ont dit que tu ne viendrais qu'aujourd'hui car tu ne te sentais pas bien que t'arrive-t-il?

-Seulement un coup de fatigue, après une bonne nuit de sommeil je vais beaucoup mieux! » _Tu m'étonne elle a dormi avec toi!_ Il secoua la tête, chassant les souvenirs de l'agréable sensation qu'elle pouvait lui procurer quand il serrait la jeune femme contre lui. _Kakashi bon sang concentre toi, c'est l'Hokage en face de toi, t'as pas le temps de fantasmer! Fantasmer?!_ Il était foutu, cette fille le rendait dingue, il commençait réellement à avoir des tendances schizophrène!

« Me voilà rassurée! »

Kakashi fit son rapport et s'en alla perdu dans ses pensées. Il se promenait dans Konoha un livre à la main, qu'il n'avait pas la tête à lire, l'autre dans une poche quand il croisa un grand brun à barbe, une cigarette à la bouche.

« Tiens salut Kakashi! » Lança celui-ci.

« Asuma! Comment vas tu? Ça fait un bail! » S'exclama l'argenté en levant le nez de son bouquin.

« Ouais je viens tout juste de renter au village, je dois aller faire mon rapport de mission à Tsunade-sama. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, on prend un verre après?

-Avec plaisir! » je t'attend là.

Et le fameux Asuma parti rapidement vers le bureau de l'Hokage.

Une petite demi heure plus tard il était de retour et partirent en direction de leur bar favoris.

Ils discutèrent un long moment de tout et de rien, des différentes missions qu'ils avaient accompli au cours de ces derniers mois et des derniers potins de Konoha.

« Maintenant qu'on en parle je me rend compte à quel point ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas croisé! » lança Asuma.

« Hn. » répondit simplement son compagnon avant de vider sa coupe de saké.

« Kakashi, tu vas peut être trouvé ça étrange, mais je te trouve... changé. »

Celui-ci leva la tête vers le brun, surpris.

« Pas en mal rassure toi, enchaîna rapidement ce dernier. C'est juste que tu m'as l'air plus ouvert, moins torturé! »

Un ange passa.

« C'est vrai que tu héberges une fillette? » Continua finalement le fumeur.

« Ce n'est pas une fillette, elle est majeur. » Répondit l'interpellé un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Puis se radoucissant il reprit, « Mais oui les rumeurs sont vrai quoi que je «n'héberge» pas une fillette mais j'habite avec une jeune femme charmante.

-Vous êtes ensemble? » Demanda Asuma réellement surpris en se disant, _Kakashi avec quelqu'un? Non IMPOSSIBLE!_

« Bien sûr que non! » Répondit ce dernier avec dépit. C'est ma colocataire, pas ma petite amie!

Asuma était devenu blanc comme un linge, avait il entendu de la déception dans la voix de son camarade? Il reprit peu à peu ses esprits dévisageant son ami qui réfléchissait les yeux perdus dans le vague. C'était certain quelque chose clochait chez Kakashi, peut être était-il réellement amoureux? Et dans ce cas c'était vraiment une bonne chose, tout le monde désespérait de le voir avec quelqu'un un jour, certains même disait qu'il n'avait pas de cœur. Pfff tous des crétins c'était justement à cause de son trop grand cœur que Kakashi restait loin des autres. Ce que l'ignorance pouvait rendre con! Le brun brisa le silence.

« Kakashi mon ami, je crois que tu es amoureux! »

L'interpellé devint tellement rouge que même son masque lui fît défaut.

« Non, non, mais... Asuma, enfin... mais qu'est ce que tu raconte?! » Bafouilla-t-il.

Son camarade ne pu s'empêcher de rire. C'était bien la première fois de sa vie qu'il entendait le grand Kakashi Hataké, célèbre ninja copieur, perdre contenance et tellement bafouiller au point de ne pas pouvoir aligner trois mots!

« Tu viens de me donner confirmation! » Réussit-il à prononcer entre deux éclats de rire.

L'argenté plus en colère qu'autre chose lui lâcha,

« Bon ça va Asuma tu t'es bien foutus de ma gueule?! »

Ce à quoi l'autre répondit par un nouvel éclat de rire.

« Bon je rentre! »

L'argenté se leva et s'apprêtait à partir quand le brun un peu calmé lui dit,

« Attends Kakashi ne le prends pas comme ça, je trouve ça génial tu sais! On commençait un peu à désespérer! »

Cette déclaration ne fit qu'augmenter l'exaspération de ce dernier.

« Asuma, si tu fait part de cette conversation à qui que ce soit, je me verrai dans l'obligation de te tuer. »

Le brun s'arrêta de rire d'un coup sous la menace de son camarade qu'il avait murmuré d'une voix froide et meurtrière. Il en avait des frissons dans le dos. Asuma avait beau être un shinobi hors pair, il ne faisait pas le poids contre l'homme au Sharingan. Puis l'argenté se retourna et c'est avec un grand sourire qu'il remercia son ami de payer la note. Il partit.

_Hn, galère!_ Soupira Asuma, _en même temps je l'ai bien cherché, me foutre de la gueule de Kakashi aussi ouvertement! Mais bon ça valait le détour, haha le tête de ce pauvre Kakashi!_ Et il se remit à rire de plus belle, seul à sa table, attirant les regards étonnés des gens alentour.

L'argenté ruminait les paroles de son compagnon sur le chemin du retour, jamais personne ne s'était autant foutu de lui! Bah il le méritait après tout, il était amoureux d'une fille de neuf ans de moins et qui ne s'intéresserait jamais à lui. Il rentra chez lui d'une humeur massacrante. Arrivé il trouva la porte fermée. Bizarre, vu l'heure elle devrait être rentrée de l'entraînement. C'est à ce moment là qu'il vit le petit mot posé sur le meuble de l'entrée. «Salut Kakashi ne m'attend pas pour manger, j'ai rendez-vous pour le dîner avec Naruto!». Il déchira le mot le jeta à la poubelle alla se préparer à manger ruminant sa colère à haute voix, à base de, A_lors maintenant elle sort avec le blond? Maudit Naruto!_ Ou _Je vais étrangler Asuma!_ Ou encore _Qu'est ce que j'ai fais au bon Dieu pour mériter une vie aussi merdique! Putain je suis moins attirant que NARUTO UZUMAKI!_ _Bon sang je suis tombé bien bas... S'il se pointe je l'étripe!_ …...

Il fit brûler son dîner et n'ayant pas le courage de se préparer autre chose il sortit manger un bout dehors. Quand il revint elle n'était toujours pas rentrée ce qui eut le don de l'agacer encore plus.

Il s'avachit dans le canapé, tête sur l'accoudoir, un bras sur le front et son livre fétiche à la main, mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, ça faisait dix minutes qu'il relisait le même paragraphe sans comprendre le moindre mot, il avait rarement été aussi en colère, contre Naruto, Asuma mais aussi et surtout contre lui-même. C'était quoi cette réaction sérieusement? A quoi est ce qu'il s'attendait au juste? Qu'elle tombe amoureuse de lui? Non sûrement pas il n'était pas aussi optimiste. Alors quoi, qu'elle reste célibataire à vie? Il envoya valser son livre à l'autre bout de la pièce d'un geste rageur. Il était jaloux et ça faisait mal. Il attendit là ce qui lui sembla être toute la nuit, quand il l'entendit enfin rentrer. Il était une heure du matin, il était toujours dans le salon allongé sur le canapé et regardait le plafond prêt à exploser. S'il ouvrait la bouche s'était finit, il ne pourrait pas retenir sa colère.

« Bonsoir! » Lança-t-elle tout sourire.

Pas de réponse.

« Tu n'es toujours pas couché? Il est tard pourtant! »

Pas de réponse.

« Kakashi? »

Pas de réponse

Il se leva calmement, traversa la pièce sans un regard pour la jeune fille et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

« Kakashi ça ne va pas? » Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

Pas de réponse.

Il se faisait violence pour ne pas répliquer, pour ne pas se mettre à hurler, pour ne pas lui avouer tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il entra dans sa chambre, ferma la porte et se jeta sur son lit. Putain même pas foutu lui dire quoi que ce soit... Il resta allongé sur le dos à regarder le plafond pendant quelques minutes tentant des se calmer quand on toqua à la porte. Eh merde...

« Kakashi je peux entrer? »

Pas de réponse.

« Kakashi?! »

Pas de réponse.

Exaspérée elle ouvrit la porte.

« Bon je rentre. »

Le plafond n'avait jamais semblé aussi intéressant à l'argenté qu'en ce moment même.

« Bon Kakashi qu'est ce qu'il y a? Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça, dis moi ce qui se passe! »

Pas de réponse.

« Tu m'en veux? J'ai fais quelque chose de mal? »

Il ne répondit pas mais baissa lentement les yeux sur elle, il lui lança un regard noir. Le cœur de la jeune fille se serra et elle sentit des frissons lui parcourir le corps. Il lui faisait réellement peur. Il la fixa un moment de ce regard froid qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas avant qu'elle ne détourne les yeux. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi en colère et ça lui faisait mal, d'autant plus qu'il était en colère contre elle, elle en était persuadée mais ignorait pourquoi.

« Tu veux que je m'en aille c'est ça? » Murmura -t-elle, retenant un sanglot.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire, il restait là à la regarder sans ouvrir la bouche, il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction de sa part. Elle avait cru que sa colère lui était destinée et qu'il ne voulait plus d'elle. _Putain Kakashi t'es vraiment trop con! Mais dis quelque chose bon sang sinon tu vas vraiment la blesser!_

Elle se retourna et parti, les larmes aux yeux. Il la retrouva quelques secondes plus tard, pleurant, debout dans le salon éclairé par un rayon de lune. En une fraction de seconde il était derrière elle et il l'enlaçait la tête enfouit dans son cou.

« Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est? » Fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire.

La pauvre ne comprenait plus rien.

« L'heure? » Demanda-t-elle en s'étranglant.

« Oui l'heure. » Après une petite pause il reprit d'un ton hésitant, « Je... je ne savais pas que tu t'entendais aussi bien avec Naruto. » Sa voix était emplit de colère mais aussi de chagrin, c'est alors qu'elle comprit. Elle se retourna et plongea son regard embué de larmes dans le sien.

« Kakashi... » Ses yeux dépareillés étaient plein de tristesse et d'incompréhension. « Kakashi pardonne moi. » Dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras. La tête contre sa poitrine elle continua, de fines traînées salées coulant le long de ses joues. « Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal, avec Naruto ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, ce soir je suis allé dîner au restaurant avec lui mais aussi avec Sakura, Saï, Neji, Hinata, Lee, Tenten, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino et Choji. J'essaie seulement de me faire des amis. » Elle le sentit se détendre d'un coup. Il se sentait vraiment très con. Il passa alors ses bras autour d'elle pour la serrer contre lui. Il ne l'avait pas encore perdu.

« Alors tu n'es pas amoureuse de Naruto? » Murmura-t-il tout bas.

« Bien sûr que non baka! En plus il a trois ans de moins que moi! » Répondit-elle indignée. Ce qui ne le rassura pas, il en avait neuf de plus. Ils se turent. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne savait quoi dire. Ils ne se lâchaient pas mais n'osaient pas se regarder pour autant. Finalement c'est elle qui brisa le silence murmurant en séchant ses larmes,

« Kakashi?

-Oui?

-J'aimerais... Je voudrais voir ton visage. » Celui-ci se raidit d'un coup. Personne ne l'avait jamais vu sans son masque. D'un autre coté jamais il n'avait été amoureux et jamais il n'avait tenu à quelqu'un comme il tenait à elle. Il avait déjà mit ses sentiments, enfin presque tous, à nus devant elle, comment pourrait-il refuser de lui montrer simplement son visage? Il desserra son étreinte de la jeune fille et s'éloigna de quelques pas un peu paniqué, elle s'avança alors lentement vers lui. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens et se sentit chavirer, elle se rapprochait de plus en plus, il était hypnotisé par le regard doré de la jeune femme, dont le visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres seulement du siens, alors elle leva une main hésitante vers Kakashi, lui caressant d'abord avec tendresse la balafre de son œil gauche puis commença tout doucement à baisser le masque de son argenté. Il ne bougea pas, ne broncha pas, se contenta de la regarder, le cœur battant de plus en plus vite à mesure qu'elle découvrait son visage. Elle finit par le lui enlever complètement laissant découvrir une physionomie aux traits fins, un nez droit, une bouche mince et bien dessinée et la cicatrice de son œil descendant jusqu'au dessus des lèvres. Elle effleura alors l'une après l'autre les parties du corps de cet homme qu'elle venait de découvrir. Sous la douce caresse de ses doigts, non habitué à se genre de contact il se sentit flancher, il n'allait pas pouvoir se retenir, son visage était trop près, beaucoup trop près du sien. Il ferma les yeux pour tenter de se reprendre mais son odeur et ses caresses étaient enivrantes.

« Tu es tellement beau. » Murmura-t-elle en passant lentement son pouce sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. S'en fût trop il avait rouvert les paupières et face à ses yeux brillants et emplis de tendresse il ne pût résister, il lui caressa doucement le joue de sa main droite, resserrant sa prise autour des hanches féminines de l'autre, puis se penchant lentement vers elle se noyant dans ses iris aux reflets de miel, il posa enfin ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de fermer à nouveau les paupières. Elles étaient douces et sucrées. Il lui donna un baiser du bout des lèvres et quand il sentit que la jeune femme ne le repoussait pas il renforça un peu plus le contact de leurs bouches l'embrassant avec tout l'amour et la tendresse dont il était capable. Au bout de quelques secondes de surprise elle lui rendit son baiser qu'elle attendait depuis tellement longtemps! Il la caressa alors sensuellement de sa langue lui demandant l'accès à sa bouche qu'elle entrouvrit pour le laisser entrer. Il trouva celle de sa bien aimée et commença à jouer avec, doucement, presque timidement au départ, puis avec de plus en plus de passion.

Entraîné dans un tourbillon de saveurs il avait plaqué sa main droite sur la nuque de son amour associant au maximum leurs lèvres, ses doigts fourrageaient dans ses cheveux, sur sa nuque, ses épaules. Son autre main lui frôlant le bas du dos, les reins mais n'osant pas aller plus loin. Elle avait de son coté placé ses deux bras sur ses épaules et lui agrippait de plus en plus sauvagement les cheveux, lui caressant la nuque, le cou, le haut du torse. Ils stoppèrent leur baiser à contre cœur pour rependre leur souffle, leurs regards se croisèrent de plus en plus fiévreux, Kakashi sentant le début d'un érection poindre le bout de son nez.

Il lui embrassait tendrement une épaule à présent puis remontait le long de son cou pour retrouver sa bouche, il avait passé ses mains sous son t-shirt, lui caressant le dos en la plaquant contre lui. il pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps. Mais il en voulait plus, il voulait sentir la moindre parcelle de sa peau nue contre la sienne. Et comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées elle attrapa le bas du t-shirt de son bien aimé et le remonta doucement, veillant à effleurer ses reins, son ventre, son torse, puis ses bras puissant. Il détacha ses lèvres des siennes avec regret pour finir d'enlever ce bout de tissu gênant. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux tandis que les mains de sa protégées caressaient à présent le torse musclé et parfaitement dessiné de son compagnon, décrivant les courbes de son corps avec ses doigts fin, suivant les lignes de ses abdos bien tracés jusqu'à son nombril, elle passa ses mains dans son dos en lui flattant les reins et remontait doucement le long de sa colonne vertébrale, quand elle arriva à sa nuque elle enfouit sa tête dans son cou et lui donna quelques doux baisers, remontant jusqu'à son oreille qu'elle mordilla doucement.

Kakashi sentait le désir monter en lui secondes après secondes, une chaleur étouffante se répandant dans le bas de son ventre. N'y tenant plus il enleva à son tour lentement le t-shirt de la jeune femme, laissant distinguer des courbes fines mais bien dessinée, c'était à son tour de la regarder dans les yeux, en lui caressant d'abord le ventre d'une main, puis remonter lentement vers sa poitrine. Il dégrafa le sous tiens gorge gênant de l'autre et pu enfin cueillir un sein au creux de sa paume. Il cala sa tête dans son cou embrassant, mordillant, léchant sa clavicule, son épaule, son cou, sa nuque, puis n'y tenant plus il la souleva et l'assit sur le canapé. A genoux face à elle, il prit un sein en bouche suçant et mordillant très légèrement le téton durci d'envie entre ses lèvres, elle poussa un petit gémissement qui le fit frissonner de plaisir.

Elle fourrageai ses cheveux argentés, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas les lui arracher sous le plaisir que lui procuraient ses caresses. Il flattait son buste de bas en haut, des reins aux épaules, des seins au nombril, toujours à genoux il la repoussa légèrement, l'obligeant à s'allonger un peu plus au fond du canapé. Plongeant son regard dans le sien, il déboutonna son pantalon avant de retirer celui ci très lentement comme pour lui laisser le choix de refuser. Elle ne broncha pas, il reprit donc ses caresses, le long de ses fines et interminable jambes, il cajolait et embrassait l'extérieur des ses cuisses légèrement entrouverte avant de se risquer à l'intérieur se rapprochant de plus en plus de l'endroit tant désiré de sa bien aimé. Il remontait le long de ses jambes et sentait l'odeur de son sexe chaud, ce qui ne fît que durcir sa virilité encore d'avantage si c'était possible, il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de lui faire l'amour, de ne faire plus qu'un avec elle mais il devait prendre son mal en patience, il savait que sa protégée était toujours chaste et ne voulait pas l'effrayer, il voulait avant tout être doux avec elle et lui faire du bien, lui donner autant de plaisir qu'elle lui en donnait chaque jour en restant à ses cotés.

Il arrêta ses baisers pour la regarder, elle haletait, ses yeux fiévreux laissaient distinguer un désir immense, ses doigts s'agrippaient à ses cheveux le suppliant de continuer, son corps chaud criant à Kakashi d'en finir. Il baissa alors tout doucement le dernier vêtement déjà humide de la jeune fille la laissant entièrement nue face à lui. Et bon sang ce qu'elle était belle, sa peau halée parsemée d'une fine pellicule de sueur brillait à la leur de la lune éclairant faiblement la pièce, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte laissait échapper quelques doux râles d'excitation, ses joues s'étaient rosies dût à la chaleur ambiante et ses yeux fermés quelques secondes plus tôt, la laissait s'abandonner complètement à l'effet des caresses sur son corps.

Il se redressa un peu pour aller l'embrasser avec tendresse, elle l'attira un peu plus à elle Ses mains quittant les cheveux argentés descendirent le long de son dos pour aller se perdre entre les reins de son aimé puis de ses doigts fin lui effleura légèrement le bas du ventre, il frémit à ce contact, elle fit alors sauter le premier bouton de son jean, puis lentement le deuxième et enfin après ce qui parut une éternité au jeune homme elle se décida à lui déboutonner le dernier, puis elle fit lentement glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes, laissant leurs intimités se frotter l'une contre l'autre à travers le caleçon du garçon.

Il interrompit alors leur baiser et redescendit lentement le long du corps de la jeune femme, baisant, léchant et mordillant la moindre parcelle de peau qui se trouvait à sa portée, déclenchant toujours plus de frissons chez la jeune fille. Il s'arrêta un peu plus longuement au niveau des seins ses baisers se faisant fougueux, puis arrivé en dessous du nombril il se fit à nouveau plus doux, plus lent, la respiration de son amante de plus en plus saccadée à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de son désir. C'était une véritable torture, elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre sa langue, ses lèvres, ses mains, elle poussa un petit gémissement qui fit sourire l'argenté, elle murmura alors, son prénom, le ton suppliant qu'elle employa lui fit perdre la tête il céda alors en embrassant avec douceur le fruit de son innocence, il la goûta, doucement au début puis avec de plus en plus d'ardeur, il s'arrêta un instant et inséra un doigt à l'intérieur de sa bien aimée, fit quelques lent vas et viens avant d'en ajouter un deuxième et de recommencer à la choyer de sa langue, ce qui arracha un petit râle de plaisir à la jeune femme, il continua ainsi, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce petit point qui la fit se cambrer de bien être, il accentua alors ses caresses à cet endroit précis et accéléra le vas et viens de ses doigts en elle, sa respiration se fit irrégulière, elle sentit bientôt une vague de chaleur l'envahir et se cambra d'un coup sous le plaisir en poussant un gémissement de bien-être.

Il sourit s'écartant du corps de sa bien aimée, il se leva la prit dans ses bras, ses fines jambes tremblantes après l'orgasme serrées autour de ses reins, tout en l'embrassant avec passion il l'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre, la posant doucement sur son lit, s'allongeant au dessus d'elle il continuait de l'embrasser puis d'un seul mouvement elle se retrouva assise sur ses hanches, l'argenté sentit son désir s'embraser encore un peu devant cette prise de contrôle, son membres durci à l'en faire mal.

Elle posa ses deux mains de part et d'autre de la tête de son amant et se mit tout comme lui un peu plus tôt à embrasser chaque recoin de son corps en descendant lentement vers sa virilité. Elle s'arrêta une première fois pour goûter ses tétons qui durcirent sous ses baisers, puis elle descendit tout doucement jusqu'à ses abdos, traçant leurs traits avec sa langue, elle joua un instant avec son nombril pour le torturer un peu plus et descendit d'avantage, elle attrapa le caleçon entre ses dents et l'abaissa sans se presser regardant avec fougue celui qui faisait battre son cœur.

Elle était tellement excitante qu'à se rythme là il n'allait plus pouvoir se retenir bien longtemps de lui faire l'amour. Une fois ce dernier bout de tissu retiré, il fut à son tour complètement nu, offrant à la vue de sa bien aimée sa virilité imposante gonflée de désir. Elle se mit alors à lui baiser les cuisses en remontant lentement vers son sexe, puis d'un coup de langue vint lécher ses testicules, remontant le long du membre tendu jusqu'à son extrémité. L'argenté ne pu s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de contentement quand elle le prit enfin en bouche, elle commença alors de lents vas et viens entre ses lèvres, titillant son gland avec sa langue. Kakashi ne tenant plus perdit ses mains dans les longs cheveux de la jeune femme les tirant à peine pour ne pas lui faire mal, accompagnant ses mouvements de tête de petits coups de reins pour donner un rythme plus soutenu au vas et viens de son sexe dans la bouche de son amante.

Juste avant de sentir l'orgasme arriver il se retira à contre cœur, haletant, il fît alors à son tour basculer la jeune femme la dominant complètement. Il sentait sa peau douce et brûlante contre la sienne, ses lèvres sucrées l'embrassant avec ardeur, il n'en pouvait plus, son membre durci contre la cuisse de sa bien aimée la suppliait de le laisser entrer. Elle écarta alors un peu plus les jambes l'invitant à ne faire plus qu'un avec elle, il se frotta alors à l'entrée du trou chaud et mouillé, puis s'arrêta, plongea ses yeux dépareillés dans le regard dorée de sa bien aimée lui caressant tendrement le visage du revers de sa main droite, il chuchota,

« Tu es sûre de vouloir faire ça?

-Oui. » Souffla-t-elle alors.

« Ça risque de te faire un peu mal au début. » Continua-t-il anxieux.

Elle prit alors le visage de son amant entre ses deux main, lui lança un regard déterminé et plein d'amour en lui murmurant,

« Fais moi l'amour Kakashi… » Son ton était presque suppliant.

Il ne se fit pas prier deux fois, la regardant toujours dans les yeux et la serrant un peu plus dans ses bras il frotta un peu son membre entre ses lèvres intimes pour bien le lubrifier, puis la pénétra tout doucement, plus il entrait profondément en elle, plus elle grimaçait. L'argenté déjà troublé par le désir sentit son cœur s'affoler encore d'avantage si c'était possible face à la douce chaleur qui entourait sa virilité, alors d'un coup de rein tendre mais ferme il prit sa virginité, elle poussa un petit gémissement de douleur en fermant les yeux. Il s'arrêta immédiatement, un peu paniqué,

« Ça va? » Murmura-t-il en lui caressant la joue.

« Oui ne t'en fais pas, continu

-Tu es sûre?

-Oui Kakashi. » Conclu-t-elle en rouvrant les paupière. Il lui déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres avant de poser son front contre le sien et de replonger ses yeux dans ceux aux reflets de miel de celle qu'il aimait tant. Alors il commença un très lent et très doux va et viens, essayant de faire passer tout l'amour et la reconnaissance qu'il avait pour elle dans son regard accroché au sien. Quand il ne vit plus aucune trace de douleur sur le visage de se partenaire il se fit un peu plus vif et accéléra le rythme, elle se mit alors à pousser de longs râles de plaisir ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter le désir du jeune homme qui se faisait violence pour rester doux. Mais quand elle se mit à accompagner ses vas et viens de ses propres coup de reins il ne résista pas, il accéléra encore la cadence, se faisant plus brutal, presque bestial, il embrassai, léchait, mordillait, caressait la totalité de son corps qui se trouvait à sa merci, la jeune fille gémissait de plus en plus fort, se retenant pour ne pas hurler son plaisir, leurs respirations se faisaient irrégulières et de plus en plus saccadées, leurs cœur battant plus vite que jamais à l'unisson, puis la jeune fille sentant une vague de plaisir immense l'envahir cria «Kakashi» en se cambrant violemment sous un dernier coup de reins, les parois de la jeune fille se resserrant autour du membre du jeune homme qui jouit en même temps qu'elle quand il l'entendit crier son prénom.

Elle se détendit d'un coup et sentit un agréable liquide chaud en elle. Il s'allongea au dessus de son amour prenant soin de mettre tout son poids sur ses bras repliés de part et d'autre du corps de son amante pour ne pas l'écraser, sa tête enfouit dans le creux de son épaule. Haletant, transpirant, ils restèrent quelques minutes dans cette position, leur corps ne faisant toujours qu'un, retrouvant peu à peu leur souffle, calmant petit à petit les battements de leurs cœurs. Puis il se retira tout doucement et vint s'allonger à coté d'elle. Tournés l'un vers l'autre ils se regardaient avec tendresse, ni l'un, ni l'autre ne savait quoi dire. Elle rompit le silence avant de s'endormir dans ses bras chauds et musclés.

« Merci. » Murmura-t-elle simplement en se lovant contre lui.

« Merci à toi. » Répondit-il lui caressant la joue avec tendresse avant de resserrer son étreinte.

Kakashi n'avait jamais été aussi heureux, malgré les doutes qui s'immisçaient en lui comme une traînée de poudre. Qu'allait-il advenir de leur relation? Et si elle regrettait? Il avait un mauvais pressentiment et la regardait dormir avec appréhension, pensant au lendemain puis s'endormit finalement à son tour priant pour que cette nuit ne finisse jamais.

Malheureusement toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, la nuit laisse place au jour. Et c'est dans un lit vide qu'il se réveilla le lendemain.

.

* * *

**.**

* * *

**_Note de l'auteur_**

_Voilà donc le lemon! Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez parce que c'est mon premier, c'est important pour moi!_ :)

_Un peu d'humour, de tendresse, beaucoup de questions pour Kakashi qui n'est pas au bout de ses surprises! _

_A bientôt pour la suite! Et laissez une trace de vous ici, franchement savoir que son travail plait c'est motivant pour continuer!_


	7. La volonté ne tient qu'à un fil

**Salut à tous!**

_Alors déjà je m'excuse encore une fois pour avoir mis autant de temps à poster ce chapitre 7 que je trouve vraiment moyen en plus. :-/ J'ai eu des soucis avec mon déménagement et étant en standby d'appart, je n'ai pas de connexion internet régulière! Mais ça s'arrange et j'entre dans ma nouvelle coloc à la fin de la semaine, ce qui veut dire plus de temps pour moi, donc pour écrire et internet à temps plein! _

_Ensuite je vous remercie chaudement pour toutes ces reviews! Ça m'a vraiment fait très plaisir! Je me répète mais je répondrai maintenant aux commentaires anonymes sur le dernier chapitre posté! _

_Bref je ne vous embête pas plus, sur ce bonne lecture vous verrez cette partie est un peu spéciale!_

_-Réponse aux commentaires du chap d'avant-_

_ feuerfrei: Oui je vais bien merci! J'espère que toi aussi! Déjà merci de me suivre depuis que j'ai mis cette histoire en ligne! Je suis contente de voir qu'elle te plait toujours autant et que tu prends du plaisir à la lire, même si mon dernier chapitre n'a pas eu l'air de beaucoup te marquer! xD En même temps si t'es en exam ça se comprend! Je croise les doigts pour tes notes! _

_Sinon je ne compte pas laisser tomber cette fic même si j'ai un peu du mal à visualiser la suite, j'ai plusieurs idées en tête et je ne sais pas encore quel chemin je vais lui faire prendre! Bref dans tous les cas elle aura une fin, c'est ma première fanfic et elle me tient à coeur!_

_J'espère que les chaps 6 et 7 seront à la hauteur de tes espérances du coup! :) _

_A bientôt!_

_ Chloe: Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments ça me va droit au coeur! Je dois dire que le fait que tu apprécie la façon dont j'écris cette fic me touche particulièrement parce que c'est ma première et que je donne tout ce que j'ai, même si parfois en me relisant je grimace un peu! Mais bon je crois qu'en tant "qu'auteur" on n'est jamais vraiment satisfait! _

_Je dois avouer que je prends beaucoup de plaisir à écrire sur Kakashi qui est aussi mon perso préféré! Ses pensée un peu lubriques et ses sautes d'humeurs m'amusent beaucoup! Le pauvre il n'est pas au bout de ses surprises! _

_Du coup tu as eu de la chance tu n'as pas eu à attendre trop longtemps la suite! Je ne garantie rien pour le prochain chapitre mais comme je l'ai dis plus haut je n'aurai plus d'excuse valable si ce n'est la flemmingite aigue ou le manque d'inspiration, je ferai donc de mon mieux pour poster au plus vite! _

_Ton commentaire m'a fait très plaisir et je suis ravie de t'ajouter à mes nouvelles lectrices! :)_

_A bientôt j'espère!_

* * *

**.**

* * *

**Chapitre 7  
**

Naruto, Sakura et Saï attendaient Kakashi sans rien dire sur le pont du terrain numéro trois où ils avaient rendez-vous une heure plus tôt pour leur entraînement. Le blond rompit le silence par un murmure,

« Je sais où se trouve Sasuke. » Cette phrase claqua dans l'air avec la même violence qu'un coup de fouet. Ces deux coéquipiers ne dirent rien, ils savaient que ce sujet de discussion était un terrain glissant pour toute l'équipe.

« Sakura cette fois-ci je tiendrai ma promesse, je te le ramènerai! » continua-t-il sur le même timbre.

« Naruto... » La voix de la rose était emplit de tristesse mais surtout de lassitude.

« Comment sais-tu où il se trouve? » Le brun avait posé la question dans l'espoir de leur rappeler qu'il était là, lui.

« J'ai entendu la vieille et l'ermite pervers en parler hier. » La tension entre les trois coéquipiers était à son comble, en effet même Sakura n'avait pas réagit face à la vulgarité dont avait fait preuve Naruto envers deux des trois Sannin légendaires. « Je compte demander la permission d'y aller. » _Mais si je ne l'ai pas j'irai quand même, _continua-t-il pour lui même, déterminé.

« Naruto, j... » Mais la kunoichi n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, Kakashi venait d'arriver.

Personne ne fit la moindre réflexion sur le retard du sensei et lui même n'essaya pas de l'excuser. Il savait que quelque chose clochait avec ses élèves mais ne demanda pas d'explication, connaissant parfaitement la source du problème, seul sujet capable de faire taire Naruto plus d'une minute, de calmer les pulsions meurtrières de Sakura envers son coéquipier blond, de faire disparaître du visage de Sai la moindre expression et sûrement en lui le moindre sentiment, après tout il avait été formé pour ça avant de rejoindre l'équipe 7.

_Sasuke, _le cœur de Kakashi se serra un peu plus, cette journée commençait décidément mal. Sachant qu'il était préférable de séparer les deux garçons dans ces moments là il fit deux équipes de deux, Sakura et Saï travailleraient ensemble leur Taijutsu tandis qu'il entraînerait Naruto sur sa vitesse et sa puissance de frappe.

Le blond parti donc en direction du terrain déterminé à s'améliorer le plus possible avant son départ. Sa rivalité avec son ancien coéquipier n'était pas des moindre, dernier des Uchiwa encore en vie, sans compter évidemment son grand frère Itachi lui même responsable du massacre de leur clan plusieurs années plus tôt. Ils étaient donc tous les quatre de très mauvaise humeur, Naruto et Sakura perdus dans leurs souvenirs, Sai qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il ne s'était finalement pas encore tout à fait intégré à cette équipe et n'arriverait jamais à remplacer ce Sasuke de malheur et Kakashi... tiens au fait pourquoi Kakashi était d'une humeur aussi massacrante? En fait depuis leur mission à Suna il paraissait vraiment sur les nerfs, mais là c'était encore différent! Il avait surtout l'air très anxieux. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer? Son sensei était de nature plutôt réservée surtout quand il s'agissait de sa vie privée, sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse et qu'il avait lui même ses propres soucis, Naruto ne pris pas la peine de lui demander ce qui le mettait dans cet état. Ils commencèrent donc leur entraînement dans un silence absolu interrompu seulement par quelques grognements, les dégâts des différentes techniques utilisée ou le choc métallique de deux kounaïs. Personne ne parlait et pour une fois, même le blond n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter. A la fin de la journée personne n'avait prononcé un mot sans rapport avec leur entraînement du jour et ils partirent silencieusement chacun de leur coté. C'était une situation très inhabituelle qui ne plaisait à aucun d'entre eux.

Kakashi rentra donc chez lui, abattu par sa journée fatigante et le stress de revoir sa... Sa quoi d'ailleurs? Colocataire? Amie? Petite amie? _Galère,_ pensa-t-il. _C'est toujours tellement difficile de comprendre ce que pense les femmes!_ Pourquoi rien n'était jamais simple? Si seulement il était plus enclin à montrer ses sentiments, il n'appréhenderait sûrement pas autant la mise au point qui l'attendait au tournant quant à la relation qu'ils devraient à présent entretenir elle et lui. Perdu dans ses pensées il remarqua à peine qu'il était arrivé devant chez lui, bien trop vite à son goût. Il prit son courage à deux mains et entra dans le jardin, après tout, il était ninja, il en avait connu d'autres, une simple conversation ne pouvait vraisemblablement pas être pire que d'affronter un membre de l'Akatsuki! Alors pourquoi était-il tellement anxieux?

Il fût à la fois soulagé et déçu quand il trouva le mot de la jeune fille posé sur la table de l'entrée, elle était partie en mission avec Yamato, Izumo et Kotetsu et ne savait pas quand elle rentrerait. Il soupira, rien sur son mot ne laissait percevoir un quelconque changement de comportement dû à leur relation relativement intime de la veille. _C'est mal parti mon vieux... _

_._

**-Pendant ce temps de l'autre coté de la ville.-**

Le porte s'ouvrit à la volée, la blonde ne sursauta pas, habituée à ce genre d'entrée et avertie par ses sens, constamment en alerte dû à son statut de ninja, de l'arrivée d'un blond plutôt tapageur.

« Qu'est ce qui t'amène Naruto? » Demanda-t-elle sans même lever les yeux du rapport qu'elle parcourait en diagonale l'air passablement ennuyée.

« Soyons direct. Je vous ai entendu discuter hier avec l'ermite pas net. » Le pinceau qui parcourait maintenant avidement le parchemin étalé sur le bureau s'arrêta d'un coup. _Alors il sait, ce n'est pas plus mal. Je suis soulagé de ne pas avoir à lui mentir._ Elle se plongea avec une étonnante résolution dans l'azure des yeux de son subordonné attendant que celui-ci termine.

« Je sais où se cache Sasuke et j'ai bien l'intention de le ramener au village. »

Elle avait visé juste. Un lourd silence s'installa entre les deux interlocuteurs. L'Hokage savait que même si Naruto avait beaucoup mûri depuis son entraînement avec Jiraya il restait un jeune garçon naïf et emplit de bonnes intentions mais particulièrement buté. S'il avait l'intention de partir à la recherche de l'Uchiwa, inéluctablement elle ne pourrait l'en empêcher. Elle devait donc choisir ses mots avec la plus grande prudence et la plus grande prévenance.

« Je conçois tes motivations mais il m'est impossible de répondre à ta requête. » _Prudent et prévenant, Vraiment Tsunade? _Elle avait dit ça sur un ton qui se voulait sévère mais où perçait une résolution et une empathie certaine envers son vis a vis. En tant que meilleure ninja de son village elle se devait de reconnaître un shinobi de talent et elle savait que Naruto était l'un de ceux-ci et qu'il deviendrait sans nul doute à son tour Hokage. Parce que c'était son rêve et que la volonté dont il faisait preuve pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait que ce soit pour lui ou pour les autres lui devait toujours de réussir dans ce qu'il entreprenait. Ne pas avoir pu retenir Sasuke était le seul échec d'envergure qu'il avait pu connaître jusqu'ici et c'était sans aucun doute la pire blessure qu'il portait en lui. Au delà même de celle qu'il avait pu recevoir en tant qu'orphelin n'ayant jamais connu ses parents, en tant qu'être humain encore petit garçon rejeté par tout un village pour des raisons qu'il ignorait totalement. Il avait pu survivre au manque d'une famille, aux railleries de ses semblables, mais il ne se remettait pas de la trahison de celui qu'il considérait comme son frère, le précurseur qui l'avait accepté à sa juste valeur, comme son rival. Il n'admettait pas que l'Uchiwa puisse couper ce lien qui les unissait si facilement, le premier qu'il avait pu tisser avec quelqu'un.

« je suis désolé Naruto.

-Je comprend Tsunade obba-chan. » Son ton calme et résolu ne prévoyait rien de bon. Pourtant l'interpellée ne pipa mot. Elle savait que peut importe la décision de Naruto, il prendrait la bonne. Et même s'il partait sans autorisation chercher la cause de ses tourments elle ne lui en voudrait pas. Il était tellement attaché à son village, qu'il reviendrait elle en était persuadée. Avec ou sans lui, vivant ou mort. Mais jamais il ne trahirait sa patrie. Alors elle le laissa sortir de son bureau reprenant sa paperasse faisant mine de ne se douter en rien des intentions de son cadet. _Vas Naruto, prends le chemin qui te semble le bon. Que tu réussisse ou non, tu as l'étoffe d'un grand Hokage. Et tu le deviendras j'en suis convaincu!_

Un jeune garçon d'une quinzaine d'années était assis en haut d'un arbre, adossé contre son tronc, il surplombait le village de Konoha de toute sa hauteur et regardait le soleil disparaître à l'horizon. Les nuages, indécis, se disputaient un jaune foncé, un rouge écarlate, et un magenta dominant. Alors que les derniers rayons de l'astre dardaient une teinte orangée à tout ce qui l'entourait. En ce début du mois de mai les bourgeons avaient éclos et une forêt de cerisiers en fleurs blanches et roses s'étendait à perte de vu de l'autre coté du village. Toutes ces couleurs mélangées, combinées aux gazouillis incessant des oiseaux et à la douce caresse du vent dans ses cheveux d'un blond cendré, donnaient à la scène un coté féerique. Le jeune garçon regardait silencieux ce spectacle de ses yeux bleu azure si profonds et remerciait le ciel pour ce ballet de sons et de lumières. Jamais il n'avait vu quelque chose d'aussi beau que les couchés de soleil au dessus de Konoha. Et il n'appréciait que plus passionnément cet instant de plénitude, qu'il avait conscience que celui-ci serait sûrement le dernier.

Cela faisait deux jours que Naruto avait parlé à l'Hokage mais malgré sa volonté de ramener Sasuke quelque chose le retenait. S'il partait il n'était pas certain de pouvoir revenir, Tout d'abord serait-il assez fort contre son rival de toujours? Qu'il réussisse ou qu'il échoue, Tsunade le laisserait-il revenir au village après avoir désobéis aux ordres et disparu pour une durée indéterminée? Il ne doutait pas de l'affection réciproque qu'ils se portaient elle et lui, malheureusement en tant qu'Hokage elle avait des obligations face à certaines situations et la décision ne lui reviendrait probablement qu'en partie.

Était-ce la bonne solution que de quitter son village natal? Celui dans lequel il avait tant appris? Avait-il raison de quitter Konoha qui l'avait vu grandir et évoluer? Dont les rues sinueuses lui avaient si souvent servies d'échappatoires dans le passé, quand des professeurs, villageois ou commerçants le poursuivaient avec haine après qu'il ait commis une énième bêtise dans le seul but d'être remarqué par quelqu'un. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas toujours connu que des bons moments dans le village qui s'étendait à ses pieds, mais malgré tout il avait réussit à trouver sa place et grâce à son nindô à se faire respecter. Alors était-ce vraiment une bonne idée de quitter le seul endroit qu'il connaissait? Les seules personnes auprès desquels il avait réussit à se faire un nom, qui le considérait maintenant à sa juste valeur? Les seuls amis qu'il s'étaient jamais fais? Seuls amis? Non il lui restait Sasuke, il refusait de croire qu'il avait réellement réussit à briser le lien qui les unissait aussi facilement. Et au nom de cette amitié il se devait de tout tenter pour l'aider à retrouver le droit chemin, de lui éviter de s'enfoncer d'avantage dans les ténèbres. Alors même s'il adorait tout ce qu'il voyait du haut de son arbre, même s'il devait renoncer à son équipe, ses amis, son propre rêve. Il le ferait, c'était décidé. Il ne méritait pas de vivre heureux et en harmonie avec ce qui l'entourait quand son meilleur ami, son rival, son frère, sombrait dans la déraison qu'engendrait la haine et la soif vengeance. Alors plus déterminé que jamais il tourna le dos au splendide spectacle que la nature offrait une fois par jour à celui qui savait s'arrêter quelques minutes pour le contempler, sauta de son arbre et parti en courant en direction de son appartement.

_« Demain, dès l'aube, à l'heure où blanchit la campagne,  
__Je partirai. Vois-tu, je sais que tu m'attends.  
J'irai par la forêt, j'irai par la montagne.  
Je ne puis demeurer loin de toi plus longtemps._

_Je marcherai les yeux fixés sur mes pensées,_  
_Sans rien voir au dehors, sans entendre aucun bruit,_  
_Seul, inconnu, le dos courbé, les mains croisées,_  
_Triste, et le jour pour moi sera comme la nuit. »*_

Les premiers rayons timides du soleil perçaient à peine derrière les collines du village surplombé par les sculptures de pierres des 5 Hokage. L'immense porte sud ouvrait à peine et Naruto salua d'un signe de tête poli les deux jônins responsables de la garde. Il continua son chemin et sorti du village délimité par son mur d'enceinte haut de 300 mètres.

Il s'engouffra alors dans la foret, sac à dos sur l'épaule, qui renfermait son plus grand trésor, une photo de son équipe à son origine, Sasuke et lui même se faisant perceptiblement la tête, Sakura entre les deux ravie ne se préoccupant nullement de la rivalité qui naissait entre ses deux nouveaux équipiers, et bien sûr Kakashi, leur dévoué sensei qui tenait bien plus à eux qu'il ne se permettait de le montrer.

Naruto avait perçu le changement de leur professeur après la désertion de l'Uchiwa, sa crispation, la tristesse dans sa voix, la culpabilité dans son regard. Car oui, il savait que son sensei aux cheveux gris se rendait en grande partie responsable du départ de son élève et la rancune augmentait d'autant plus envers son rival qu'il considérait Kakashi comme un père. Cette fois il se devait de le convaincre, il se devait de réussir là où il avait échoué quelques années plutôt. Il était fort à présent et sa volonté ne le trahirait pas. Il avait fait une promesse à Sakura, coéquipière, amie, confidente et seule femme qu'il avait pu aimer jusqu'ici et dont il tomberait amoureux dans sa vie, il en était persuadé. Pour elle qui ne partageait pas ses sentiment, il ne pouvait souhaiter que son bonheur et la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'il pouvait lui donner était de lui ramener celui qu'elle aimait par dessus tout, son ténébreux Sasuke. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son village qui l'avait vu grandir, conscient que s'il partait maintenant il serait considéré comme un déserteur, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle, s'il pouvait sortir Sasuke de l'obscurité qui l'entourait. Alors prêt à partir il fit volte face.

Elle se tenait là, tête baissée, visage caché par une cascade de cheveux roses.

« Sakura... » Il avait chuchoté son prénom avec une délicatesse anormale tout en s'approchant timidement d'elle, comportement qu'elle ne connaissait pas au blond d'habitude si extravagant.

« Ne pars pas je t'en pris! » Commença-t-elle sentant les larmes monter malgré elle.

« Comment as-tu su que j'étais la? » Demanda-t-il s'arrêtant à quelques pas d'elle, comme s'il n'était pas autorisé à franchir la ligne invisible qui les séparait. Par respect sûrement, par peur aussi un peu. Elle releva alors la tête pour lui faire face.

« L'intuition. Je savais que tu irais voir Tsunade-sensei lui demander son accord pour partir le chercher, je savais aussi qu'elle refuserait mais que tu irais quand même. » Il leva alors les yeux pour les plonger dans le vert intense de celle qui faisait battre son cœur.

« Je t'ai fais une promesse. » Souffla-t-il dans un murmure. « Je n'ai pas pu la tenir à l'époque mais je te promet de ne pas te faire l'affront de revenir sans lui cette fois.

-Non Naruto tu ne comprends pas! » Au delà de la détresse que le départ de son ami lui infligeait la colère commençait à pointer le bout de son nez. Pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas?

« C'est mon nindô Sakura! Je me dois te tenir ma parole et c'est ce que je ferai! Je reviendrai je te le garanti. » Dit-il plus déterminé à présent, il se retourna alors prêt à partir. _Vivant avec lui ou sans lui mais mort._

« Naruto, reste avec moi! » Au moment où il perçu la tristesse infini dans la voix de la rose il se stoppa dans son élan. Il l'entendit alors tomber à genoux derrière lui. « Si tu pars je ne m'en remettrai pas! Tu m'as tellement manqué pendant ton entraînement avec Jiraya-sama! Je ne supporterait pas de te voir t'éloigner encore une fois! » Il se retourna, elle pleurait à chaudes larmes à présent. Paralysé par le spectacle qu'elle lui infligeait et par les mots qui sortaient tout seul de sa bouche il ne sut quoi répondre. Face à son silence elle continua.

« Je te libère de ta promesse Naruto. Arrête de vivre dans le passé, moi même j'ai déjà perdu tout espoir de le ramener un jour. Pourquoi est ce que tu t'acharne autant? Tu te fais plus de mal que de bien en pensant pouvoir le résonner! Fais face à la réalité une bonne fois pour toute et consent que Sasuke est devenu un étranger, il ne reviendra pas arrête de te voiler la face! » Il reprit alors ses esprits.

« Vois-tu, moi j'ai toujours foi en lui, je ne baisserai pas les bras aussi facilement. Il est mon ami et je me dois de le sortir des ténèbres dans lequel il avance. Parce que celui qui ne sait pas qu'il marche dans l'obscurité ne verra jamais la lumière. Je serai donc celui qui l'en fera prendre conscience. N'ai crainte je tiendrai ma promesse cette fois. Si je ne peux pas sauver mon meilleur ami alors je ne mérite pas d'être Hokage un jour, je ne mérite même pas de vivre! » Alors qu'il allait partir, cette fois déterminé à mettre fin à cette discussion elle se releva et le retint par le bras. Sakura avait conscience que bien qu'elle est beaucoup progressé en tant que kunoichi grâce à son entraînement avec Tsunade, elle ne faisait pas le poids contre Naruto et sa détermination. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait le vaincre par la force, elle devait donc se contenter de le raisonner par des mots et elle devaient trouver les bons.

« Je refuse de te laisser partir! Je n'ai pas pu le retenir _lui _mais je ne ferai pas la même erreur avec toi! Je tiens trop à notre amitié pour cela! L'heure viendra où tu l'affrontera j'en suis convaincue mais elle n'est pas arrivée! Si tu pars maintenant tu seras considéré comme un criminel et tu seras recherché pour trahison! Tu ne pourras plus revenir, que ce soit avec ou sans lui! Tu ne peux pas abandonner le village maintenant! Pas maintenant que nous somme en guerre et que l'Akatsuki se fait plus menaçante que jamais! Si tu pars tu nous abandonnes! Tu abandonnes Saï qui te considère comme son premier ami depuis qu'il est sorti des forces spéciales, Hinata qui t'aime plus que tout, Neji à qui tu as réussi à ouvrir les yeux et Tenten qui te seras toujours réellement reconnaissante d'avoir libéré l'oiseau de sa cage qu'il était, Lee qui te considère tant pour ta détermination égale à la sienne, Kiba qui t'apprécie réellement même s'il refuse de le montrer, Konohamaru ton rival à qui tu as promis d'être un jour le professeur, Iruka-sensei qui a toujours cru en toi, Tsunade qui te laissera sa place d'Hokage parce qu'elle sait que tu en es capable, Jiraya qui t'as entraîné si dur pendant ces deux années pour que tu devienne quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un de grand, Kakashi-sensei qui te considère comme un fils même s'il a du mal à l'assumer! Et moi, Naruto, moi qui est besoin de toi plus que de n'importe qui, plus que de _lui_ assurément! Tu es mon rayon de soleil, comme pour beaucoup d'autres, trop orgueilleux pour seulement se l'avouer! Alors je t'en conjure reste, si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais le pour les autres, pour tous ceux avec qui tu as créé ces liens si chers à ton cœur et qui comptent sur toi. Qui comptent sur toi comme leur futur Hokage! »

A ces mots une lueur apparue dans les yeux de Naruto qui se ternissaient tant à l'évocation de son ancien camarade.

« Sakura... » Il prononça son prénom dans un murmure emplit de résolution et de reconnaissance.

Alors elle su qu'elle avait gagné, qu'elle avait employé les bons mots. Mots qu'elle pensait assurément. Elle l'entoura de ses bras et posa sa tête sur son épaule en le remerciant, et pour une fois, rien qu'une fois, le blond se laissa aller et s'autorisa à l'enlacer à son tour. Combien de temps restèrent-ils là? Ils n'en savaient rien mais le soleil continuait se course indifférent à cette étreinte peu habituelle, tandis qu'un homme aux cheveux argentés sautait d'une branche, retournant au village, un poids en moins dans la poitrine.

Deux jours passèrent, Kakashi n'avait aucune nouvelle d'Asahi et commençait à s'inquiéter, ça faisait presque une semaine qu'elle était partie en mission et il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Sa mauvaise humeur ne l'avait pas lâchée non plus, il détestait cette situation! Il était allongé sur son lit, les yeux ouverts après une énième nuit blanche quand on toqua à la prote.

« Bonjour Kakashi-sensei! Vous avez l'air fatigué! Pas bien dormi?

-Hn . » Fut tout ce que l'argenté réussit à répondre. _Au moins certains ont retrouvés leur joie de vivre, _se dit-il. C'est vrai que depuis sa discussion avec Sakura aux abords du village, le blond était resté d'humeur assez maussade, il avait sûrement caressé l'idée de partir sans que sa coéquipière ne s'en aperçoive mais cette bonne humeur prouvait qu'il avait renoncé pour l'instant. C'était agréable et rassurant de le voir sourire à pleine dents. Kakashi se détendit puisant un peu de réconfort dans les yeux enfantins de son élève. Ce gamin était réellement influant, par ses paroles et par sa prestance, il n'était plus un petit garçon mais sa joie de vivre était toujours aussi contagieuse. « Qu'est ce que tu veux Naruto? » Continua-t-il.

« Pas moi, la vieille bien-sûr! Je crois que l'équipe 7 part en mission! »

_Ça me changera les idée, c'est déjà ça et je n'aurai pas vraiment le temps de penser avec Naruto en fond sonore! _Se dit-il.

« J'arrive. » Il l'invita à entrer, et retourna dans sa chambre enfiler sa tenue de ninja. Après un brin de toilette, les deux jeunes hommes partirent ensemble en direction de la tour de l'Hokage.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Saï et Sakura étaient déjà dans le bureau, ils saluèrent vaguement leur équipe et Tsunade déclenchant comme toujours la colère de leur coéquipière à cheveux roses.

« Les jeunes, ça suffit! » Lança machinalement Kakashi, sur un ton blasé. Ce qui n'eut, comme d'habitude, pas l'effet escompté.

« Naruto, Sakura et Saï vous partez en mission de rang A sous les ordres de votre sensei Kakashi. » Commença Tsunade qui savait qu'ils arrêteraient de se chamailler pour l'écouter. « Vous partirez demain matin pour le pays du son et récolterez des informations sur Orochimaru. » Plus personne ne pipa mot, tous savaient que cela revenait à se rapprocher de Sasuke. « Cependant et je dis surtout ça pour toi Naruto! Ce n'est pas une mission de rang S, éliminer Orochimaru n'est pas votre objectif. Me suis-je bien fais comprendre? » Le blond ne dit rien mais dans ses yeux pouvait se lire toute la gratitude du monde envers sa supérieure. « Kakashi prends ce rouleau. Vous ne devez pas vous faire repérer, déguisez vous, vous ne serez pas des ninjas une fois la bas mais de simple voyageurs.

-Compris! » Dirent-ils en cœur

« Bien vous pouvez y aller. Naruto une dernière chose! Cette mission devrait te rapprocher physiquement de Sasuke et je comprendrais tes motivations si tu avais l'intention de l'affronter. Seulement ce serait irréfléchi et cela pourrait mettre le village en danger. Je veux que tu prennes sur toi et que tu sois patient! Je veux récolter le plus d'informations possible avant de te laisser partir à sa recherche!

-C'est entendu Tsunade obba-chan. » Il avait l'air résolu et avait obéi bien vite, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Sakura qui avait remarqué ce comportement étrange plaqua son coéquipier blond contre un mur après être sorti du bureau et certaine que ses deux autres compagnons aient quitté le bâtiment.

« Tu n'as quand même pas l'intention de désobéir à Tsunade-sama dis moi?

-Bien sûr que non.

-Tu m'as l'air bien discipliné aujourd'hui ça ne te ressemble pas.

-Sakura, j'ai l'intention d'affronter Sasuke, mais pas de trahir mon village et encore moins d'impliquer mes coéquipiers dans un combat sanglant dont je ne suis même pas certain de ressortir vivant. Le ramener est ma tache, ça l'a toujours été. Je dois juste trouver le bon moment pour le faire et progresser encore d'avantage en tant que shinobi. »

Il se dégagea du poing qui lui tenait fermement le col puis partit, sans un regard pour la rose tandis qu'elle baissait la tête honteuse. Naruto était têtu et déterminé mais jamais il ne mettrait son village ou ses coéquipiers en danger, elle le savait. Alors en relevant la tête elle se promit de ne plus jamais douter de lui et partie en direction de chez elle se préparer pour sa prochaine mission qui ne serait pas de tout repos.

.

* * *

**.**

* * *

**_Note de l'auteur_  
**

_Partie un peu spéciale comme je vous le disais puisqu'elle est beaucoup plus centrée sur l'équipe 7. Asahi sera absente un petit moment et je n'avais pas envie de faire une ellipse temporelle trop importante! Voilà il est un peu différent aussi au niveau narratif je trouve. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensez! J'avoue ne pas être convaincu et j'ai presque honte de poster ça tel quel mais bon... Si jamais ça ne plait pas je le réecrirai!  
_

_A bientôt mes loulou! :)_

_*Poème de Victor Hugo: demain dès l'aube._

_-Réponses aux reviews-_

_feuerfrei: D'abord merci pour tes commentaires qui me font toujours très plaisir! ^^ _

_Je suis ravie que ce chapitre t'ais plus parce que je me suis donné beaucoup de mal j'avoue et je suis assez fier de son rendu final! _

_Le passage avec Asuma c'est de loin mon préféré, c'est bête mais j'ai adoré l'écrire et je ris toujours en le relisant, j'imagine trop Asuma l'un des seul à pouvoir se permettre de lui tenir tête et de se foutre ouvertement de sa gueule! Et Kakashi qui hallucine et qui perd tous ses moyens! Haha ^^ _

_Oui ce pauvre Kakashi n'a pas finis de se prendre la tête! En même temps les relations humaines ne sont clairement pas son fort! _

_Ensuite le lemon, ah petit plaisir inavoué que j'ai moi même du mal à assumer je dois avouer! C'était mon premier alors j'espère que ce n'était pas trop maladroit! _

_Pour les fautes qui trainent à droite à gauche je me m'excuse platement malgré mais relectures j'en oublie toujours je vais peut être essayer de me trouver une bêta pour relever à ma place! héhé _

_J'ai envie de te dire merci à toi de suivre cette histoire et de l'apprécier! :)_

_Repose toi alors je pense qu'après des exams tu dois en avoir bien besoin! Et contente que ça marche pour toi! _

_A bientôt j'espère pour de nouvelles aventures! _

_Chloe: Ahh les Sims! Enorme ça fait tellement longtemps que j'ai pas joué à ça! J'adorais quand j'étais petite! xD _

_Je suis contente que mon histoire te fasse cet effet! Même si j'espère que ta soeur n'a pas fait une crise cardiaque, je m'en voudrais un peu!_

_Pour Sasuke je te comprend, je suis un peu pareil, il me saoule! Mais bon ça ferait beaucoup de peine à notre petit Naruto! :) _

_Asahi... Je ne sais pas encore si elle apparaîtra ou non dans le prochain chapitre, je me tâte encore! J'ai commencé à l'écrire mais je ne suis pas encore à 100% certaine de la tournure qu'il va prendre! Il faut dire que j'adore vous faire mariner! Même si j'éviterai de vous faire languir trop longtemps! _

_Sinon pour ce qui est du chapitre je sais qu'il est un peu plus court, mais c'est vrai que ces temps-ci j'ai eu pas mal à faire et j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour moi! Et puis à la base il faisait plutôt office de transition, une sorte de pause dans l'histoire entre Kakashi et Asahi mais je l'ai un peu étoffé en approfondissant l'équipe 7 et leurs sentiments vis à vis de Sasuke.  
_

_Pareil pour le poème je l'avais appris aussi étant plus jeune et je sais pas il m'ait apparu au moment où j'écrivais le passage sur Naruto qui se décidait à aller chercher Sasuke et j'ai trouvé qu'il allait particulièrement bien ici! ^^_

_Je fais ce que je peux au niveau flemme mais si je ne poste pas rapidement ce sera plutôt du au manque de temps je pense! Mais je ferai de mon mieux promis!_

_A bientôt et merci pour ton commentaire ça me donne la pèche! :)  
_

**_Edit 07.07_**

**_Salut tout le monde ! Alors je tiens à vous dire que je n'ai pas abandonné cette fiction ! Je ne suis juste pas du tout en état d'écrire quoi que ce soit en ce moment, mais ça ne dura pas je vous rassure ! En tous cas je m'excuse auprès de tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire et qui attendent la suite ! Vos commentaires me font toujours autant plaisir et j'attends impatiemment le moment de pouvoir m'y remettre !  
_**

**_A bientôt mes loulous ! :) _**


End file.
